


Solider Poet King

by theIronStark3000



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Cancer [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Cancer, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Major Illness, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Sickfic, Temporary Character Death, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theIronStark3000/pseuds/theIronStark3000
Summary: Master Obi-Wan Kenobi decides to retire as General of the 212th choosing to focus on his cancer treatment, family and living life to the fullest.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi Has Cancer [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890157
Comments: 49
Kudos: 59





	1. Yoda

Obi-Wan had been fortunate to have several days with his little family before the 212th and 501st shipped out. Cody finally could make a visible presence in Obi-Wan's quarters at the temple without fear.

If the Council knew the couple had married, no one said a word. You better believe Cody put his clothes beside Obi-Wan's, left a spare pair of boots, and things behind. He would be apart of Kenobi's life until death, and Cody was quite adamant about it. 

The Council decided Ahsoka would remain planeside while she began studying for her trials. Anakin and Kit would be returning to the war front. It would be nice for the two to spend time as Grandmaster and grand Padawan for a change.   
  


Standing on the tarmac, Obi-Wan wrapped in a blanket stood beside Master Yoda as they watched the ground crews prepare the _Resolute_ and _Negotiator_. 

Cody and Obi-Wan of course had their goodbyes earlier in their private quarters. It was hard for Cody to resist the urge to kiss that stupid frown on Obi-Wan's face. He knew it had to be difficult for his husband to watch someone else lead the 212th, to know he couldn't keep his men or his Commander safe.

Their eyes met, Cody swallowed as he tried to convey with his eyes how he felt without drawing Master Yoda's attention. He pulled across their bond, not Force-sensitive enough to be a Jedi, of course. But Cody was certainty more sensitive than most beings.

_"Be well, cyar.”_ _,_ Cody pleaded. He felt a warmth and love envelope him.

It wasn't until Cody boarded the _Negotiator_ he realized that steady, warm, presence of love that often surrounded him was Obi-Wan. He didn't care what Anakin thought. Obi-Wan cold, distant, heartless? No. His affection was subtle, quiet, and stead, but nevertheless there. 

  
Oh, Cody would miss Obi-Wan constant, steady, and grounding self guiding them through this hellish war. And Cody lamented that he would be at Obi-Wan's side in the days ahead as he fought for his own life. 

Obi-Wan had neglected to inform Cody that he was beginning a new treatment plan: immunotherapy and targeted radiation-chemo sessions. Obi-Wan simply did not want Cody to worry about him.

Kenobi knew he was going to be fine and well cared for. These days he would stay in the assisted living facility for Jedi who needed more long term and acute care than what the Halls of Healing could provide. Cody and Obi-Wan had tried to make it as homey as possible.

Best of all, Bant oversaw most of Obi-Wan's daily care. She had him up and moving walking in the halls. Obi-Wan did receive round the clock medical care: pain medication, physical therapy, and sessions with the mind healers.

There almost always someone to accompany him to the hospital, often times it was Master Yoda himself. Master Yoda had become to be one of Obi-Wan's closest friends when he had become ill earlier in his life.

When he was feeling well, Obi-Wan taught classes, gave guest lectures, and oversaw a group of Knights working in their senior Capstones. You could find him mediating with a group of younglings or tending to the eldest Jedi as he listened to their stories. Finally, Obi-Wan Kenobi got to be the Jedi he so badly wished to be.

He poured himself into teaching, mentoring, and imparting wisdom. These days the Council looked especially to him for wisdom regarding the war front. 

It was nice to not have to fight a damned war. No, these days Obi-Wan enjoyed soaking up the sunshine like a sleepy loth cat. He meditated more than ever, trying to learn the secrets of communing with the Force.

Obi-Wan immersed himself in the library researching, finding whatever willing senior Padawan or Knight he could to read to him when his eyes grew tired.

Padawans, Knights, and younglings all were more than willing to help Master Kenobi. Even if it was as simple as a hug or to point out his lost glasses were resting on the top of his head.

* * *

Of course, it was not surprise to Master Yoda to find Obi-Wan unable to sleep and wondering the halls of the temple. Both of the Jedi Masters had taken to roaming the Temple in the wee hours of the morning.   
  


During the day, the temple always was teaming with life, a hub of activity. At night, it was peaceful and quiet.

Yoda thought it was nice to see him breathing easier without oxygen support and walking with a cane. A sign, he was overcoming the linger weakness of his most recent illness.

Obi-Wan leaned his bald head against the pillar, falling into the easy, four part breath prayer all Jedi were taught in the creche. 

"Still an insomniac, I see, young Kenobi." 

"Well, I don't know about being _young_ , Master. When I had hair, it was going grey.", Obi-Wan's chuckled. 

"Get to be 900 years old, young everyone is to you." 

"I suppose so."

"Credit for your thoughts?"

"Do you ever think about death, Grandmaster?"

"More often than not these days, many Jedi we have lost."

"You wanted me to be able to commune with Master."

"Much work you have to do still, even if your body disagrees." 

"I am so tired, grandmaster."

  
  
  


"Rest you shall have, but the Force cannot have you yet."

"I admit, I have yet to have any success contacting Master Qui-Gon."

"Think too much you do, no wonder you cannot quiet your mind.". Master Yoda hits Obi-Wan in the shins gently with his gimmer stick. 

"It's Anakin, Master. I do not know if he will be able to let me go when the time comes."

"Hmm, meditate more on this I will."

"Yes. Master."

"Come with me.", Master Yoda commands. Obi-Wan does not fight him as they walk back to Master Yoda's quarters for a cup of tea and chocolate covered biscuits. 

  
"Thank you, Master."

"Hear you thinking loudly from here."

"You will probably outlive me.", Obi-Wan said quietly. 

"Outlive many friends, students and colleagues I have." 

"Does it get easier?" 

"My dear heart, wound grief is that time does not heal. But belong to us, people do not. To the Force they do. Look closer into the Force we should, the answers we seek are there."

Obi-Wan gave a soft sad smile, "Perhaps you are right."

"Drink up, Padawan-mine, Meditate we will."

Obi-wan nodded, and did as his grandmaster asked. They basked in the quiet, steady feeling of the Force that pooled between them. When the tea was gone, the ancient one wand Obi-Wan went to the Room of A Thousand Fountains.

They mediated together as they often did on sleepless nights. Secure and well loved, Obi-wan could reach out to feel Master Yoda in the Force as they sought the answers they looked for together. 


	2. Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What other characters and interactions might you like to see?

Ashoka had been surprised to find the note inviting her to lunch. Her grandmaster had been full of surprises lately.   
  


She knew he had his first immunotherapy session on Tuesday. He must be feeling alright to be teaching Tai Chi to the retired Jedi Elders.   
  


Ahsoka walked down the halls and watched from the door way. Obi-Wan seemed more at peace than she had seen him in a long time. 

He was moving ever so gentle from his bo stance into a whip. Obi-Wan had such a soothing, kind cadence as he led the class.   
  


Ashoka realized how much he was in his element here, bare feet planted on the mat. She admired the grace, and subtle strength of his body even now with how sick he was. 

Obi-Wan bowed and dismissed the class. He pulled his sweater and soft, slip on shoes before turning to Ashoka. These days one rarely found Master Kenobi in full Jedi attire, boots, and cloak. He had taken to just a light tunic, sweater, and leggings.   
  


“Hi padawan-mine.”, Obi-Wan wrapped her in his warmth and strength as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.   
  


“Master Obi-Wan.”, she smiled.   
  


“Shall we go to Dex’s?”

  
  


“Sure.”

Ashoka extended her elbow and Obi-Wan took it. They walked through the Temple together. A youngling excitedly ran to Obi-Wan, wondering away from her class. He made a surprise Hrmph as the child hugged his leg.   
  


“Master Knobi.”, the Mon Calamari girl beamed.

”Oh hello there, little one.”, Obi-Wan moved to be at her height.

“I made this for you. Master Yoda taught us about prayer beads.” the child handed him a neckless with colorful wooden beads. 

”Thank you, Clare.”, Obi-Wan affectionately kissed her forehead. He gently hung the beads around his neck, giving her a smile.   
  


“Please come read to my crèche class again. You have the best voice, Master.”

”I’d be happy to.”

He walked her back to her crèche master, walking hand in hand.   
  
  


“You should’ve told her to be more careful.”, Ashoka chided.   
  


“Oh, it’ll take more than an excited youngling to knock me off my feet.”

”I didn’t know you were so popular, Master.”

”Oh, yes, I quite like spending time with the elder Jedi and younglings. It’s important a Jedi Master take good use of his or her time caring for the community.”, Obi-Wan’s sadness rang through his voice.

  
The words were unspoken; _It’s a shame how many Jedi Masters we’ve lost._ Ashokaknew he sometimes felt guilt about his illness, knowing his death would mean a significant loss to their already dwindling Order.   
  


  
“Oh, Obi-Wan. I know. Just be careful, okay?”

  
  
“I will.”

The pair took a taxi to Dex’s. Obi-Wan was thrilled to be out and about. When they entered the cafe, Dex gave Obi-Wan a big hug.   
  


Ahsoka smiled. It was nice seeing Obi-Wan relaxed. They settled into a booth with Dex as the waitresses took their order.

”Nerf burger, fries and a chocolate milkshake.”, Obi-Wan ordered

  
“I’ll have the same.”, Ashoka handed the waitress the menus.

“How are you feeling, Obi?”, Dex asks, taking his hand.   
  


“Ah, the first couple of days were rough, but I’m feeling much better.”, Obi-Wan’s voice was small, but he gave a reassuring smile.   
  


“Anything I can do?”

“No, you do plenty. I know it was you who brought Nerf burgers to the Temple.”, Obi-Wan chuckled.   
  


“Anything for my favorite customer.”   
  


Dex gave him a final squeeze before returning the the grill. Obi-Wan looked to Ashoka changing the subject from his cancer to something else.

”Master Yoda told me about your post to wrote for your Trial of Insight.”

”Have you read it?”, Ashoka asked nervously.   
  


“I wanted to ask you first. I think the topic is excellent.”

”Oh.”, Ashoka blushed.

”Family is important, ‘Soka. It’s nothing to be ashamed of wanting to write about the importance of linage and Jedi culture.”

”I thought it might be painful if I asked about Master Jinn, which i why I asked Master Plo. I know they were good friends.”, Ashoka cleared her throat.

”You can ask me anything, and if you don’t mind, I would like to read your paper. Not as a Councilor, but your grandmaster.”

”I’d like if you’d read it.”

Master Obi-Wan in many ways so so different from her Master. He was kind, and gentle, patient and wise. He was strong, and stoic. She had seen him smile in the face of sadness, care in the midst of suffering. Her grand master embodies what a Jedi Master should be.   
  


Ahsoka loved Skyguy. He had taught her so much. It was like having an older brother. But sometimes, she wondered what it would be like to have Master Obi-Wan as a Master.   
  


“You honor me, grandmaster.”

”No my brave one, You _honor_ me.”, Obi-Wan bowed his head respectfully.

“You’re such a sap.”, Ashoka teased, swallowing her big emotion.

”You will be a fine Knight, Ashoka.”

“Only because the best have taught me to be one.”, she should back. 

”The entire galaxy is yours for the taking young one. Follow your heart.”

”Even if it takes me somewhere the Jedi have never been before?”

”Then you would not the first of our linage to be unorthodox.”, Obi-Wan smiled.   
  


He doted on Ahsoka, and she soaked up his warm, steady presence. Obi-Wan was more than happy to read her papers, correct her light saber forms and mediate with her. Even as sick as he was, Master Kenobi wanted to be sure his padawan had the support she needed to be prepared for knighthood. She was his pride and joy. 


	3. Anakin

Anakin admittedly had been a basket case about being away from his Master. Few times in their life had the men ever spent more than a week or two apart. There was just something about being at Obi-Wan's side that made everything better.

The Council kept him so buried in the outer rim he didn't have time to worry. It was nearly two and half months before the 501st was granted permission to take a few days of leave planetside. He showers and changes clothes before leaving the Resolute.

His report to the Council can wait, Anakin wants to pick up something nice for his master before heading to the retirement wing. 

He takes his speeder, feeling the busy bustle of the city vibrate around him. Anakin is a man on a mission, in search of a favorite pastry and flowers. Anakin loses himself in the thrill of flying and moving through traffic quickly. As Anakin arrives at his destination, the familiar sight of Obi-Wan appears on the holo screen. It hadn't escaped his attention an interview of Obi-Wan was circulating with a headline in bold JEDI GENERAL, HIGH COUNCILMAN, MASTER OBI-WAN KENOBI REVEALS CANCER DIAGNOSIS. 

Anakin took in the sight of his master he looked decidedly better since the last time he had seen him. Obi-Wan had color in his cheeks, looking far less like the phantom he had recently become. His hair was returning, thin, fragile reddish-brown hair with far more patches of grey graced his head. It appeared he had even put on about fifteen pounds. It didn't escape Anakin's notice his master looked a little puffy and swollen, likely from the steroids.

Anakin hadn't been able to receive many holo calls and transmissions being in the edge of the galaxy. If Obi-Wan looked as well as he did, maybe there is hope his new treatment is working. 

His eyes glance over the holo screen, part of Anakin wanted to remember Obi-Wan like this: charming, smile on his lips, talking with his hands in the interview. The darkness creeps him whispering him, Anakin shudders. The nightmares never ceased, even sneaking into his waking moments. He had these returning visions of his Master shivered into a small, fragile sick man struggling for every breath. Anakin sits beside him watching his Master wheeze and struggle for every breath. Obi-Wan's breath ceases and the heart monitor flatlines as Anakin helpless watches, pleading for help that never arrives. Anakin shakes his head, _It is merely a dream. The Future is always in motion, dear one._ The voice in his head sounds awfully like the crisp, cultured accent of his beloved Master.

Anakin shudders, and continues moving through the market place. He wonders into the bakery and asks for the delicate Stewjoni twisted sweet bread. The Knight adds some beautiful yellow roses and a box of tea to his purchase. Obi-Wan had once mentioned that flowers have a meaning, and yellow roses mean friendship. It's not that Anakin doesn't care about Obi-Wan. It's well, that Anakin feels so deeply for the people he cares for. He has this overwhelming supernova of care, love and affection for those in his inner circle. 

When Obi-Wan had been sick the first time, Anakin had become absolutely terrified of losing him. Obi-Wan was among perhaps the most important people in Anakin's life. He had tried to distance himself, so it hurt less when Anakin inevitable lost him. Anakin had seen the hurt and confusion in Obi-Wan's eyes. His best friend's absence had made Anakin realize the steady current of tranquity-care-love he felt in the Force had in fact been Obi-Wan. Truthful they were a matched pair, so damn afraid of their own feelings and affections for one another. 

At first, Anakin thought Obi-Wan was cold and heartless. His own affection had always been loud, tactile and passionate. In the brief time away from his Master, Anakin realized that Obi-Wan's affection was quiet, steady, and gentle, but nevertheless there. Attachment, Anakin realized was not just something he struggled with, but Obi-Wan did as well. Maybe it was time to apologize for the tension in their relationship while they still have time. 

The journey back to the Temple is short and quick, thanks to Anakin's flying skills. He walks through the Temple to the Assigned Living Wing, his eyes search for Obi-Wan's room and find the name plate that reads _Kenobi._ Anakin tries to summon the courage to knock, taking a deep breath, and saying fuck it. He knocks at his former Master's door and hears a quiet, "Hold on." 

A few moments later Obi-Wan appears at the door, he looks comfortable in his cream dressing robe and slippers. There is something blessedly soft and domestic about Obi-Wan's appearance. The StewnJoni man's face breaks out into a smile as he drinks in the light of his apprentice. They just take a moment to look each other, making sure no one is injuried, sick or hurt, an old habit. 

  
"Hello there, dear one.", Obi-Wan smiled. 

"Hi, these are for you." 

"Oh, thank you!", Obi-Wan happily accepts the flowers and puts them in a vase. He looks excitedly at the sweetbread and tea. 

"I wanted to apologize." 

"Why do you feel the need to apologize?" 

"I know our relationship has been tense for some time. And I-I think, I am far too quick to dismiss your feeling without seeking understand. I wish to make amends."

  
Obi-Wan's eyes are soft and sad as he sweeps across the room, leaning gently on his cane. His hand gently cups Anakin's face, they both look at each other and really see each other for a chance.

Anakin is weary, tired, spirits dampened after months of a hard, tendinous campaign in the outer rim. Obi-Wan is kind, wise, and patient, oh so patient. Something has changed about his Master's force signature, as if he has found peace, and new understanding, though Anakin senses he is still searching, longing for something. Someone, perhaps, the young man thinks. 

"There is no need, 'kin. I-I understand."

"What?" 

"You are afraid of losing me, and you don't want to get hurt. It is a feeling I understand far too well."

Anakin swallows, the Force pulls and tugs at him, _Tell him the truth, the reason you came._ Skwalker swallows thickly, he can't tell Obi-Wan about his dreams. It will only worry the man. There is no point in burdening Obi-Wan, he has enough to deal with.

Obi-wan ushers them into the seating area, and Anakin accepts. Obi-Wan's new quarters look mostly as Anakin remembered the former. Though, he noticed how much more domestic, and lived in these quarters felt. The planets felt very well loved and cared for in the Force as someone now cared for them around the clock.

Much like the plants, Obi-Wan seemed much more comfortable and health. Anakin supposed around the clock medical care did make a difference as did reliable pain medication, therapy, diet and downtime. 

  
“How are you feeling?”, Anakin asked.

”Oh, the usual headaches, nausea, and exhaustion. But I am feeling alright today. Mostly just drowsy

”Does the oncologist feel the immunotherapy is helping?”

“I remain stable. No new spots or growth. The best we can hope for really.”

”I hear you’ve been keeping busy.”

”I hate feeling bored.”

Anakin laughed fondly,” You always have been an awful patient.”

”How are you and Padme?”

”Oh, we’re both doing as well was one can expect. The Senate and war keeps us both busy.”

“She came by and sat with me last week during my infusion.”

”That’s kind of Padme.”, Anakin smiled softly.

”Yes, yes. She’s been as much a friend to me as you have.”

”I-I think that’s great, Master.”

The duo chatter about Ahoska’s trials, the war and their personal lives. It’s nice to just be Anakin and Obi-Wan, _friends_ , not the Chosen One and the Posterboy. T

  
The former padawan-Master pair decided to have dinner in the caf before Anakin says good night. It leaves him with peace to know Obi-Wan is well cared for, and and doing as well as can be expected.   
  


Anakin’s guy twists as he thinks about his nightmares. The chancellor wants to see him tomorrow morning, and Skywalker has a bad feeling about it 

Suppressing his overwhelming emotions, Anakin takes the speeder back to Padme’s apartment. He greets her with a kiss, shucking his Jedi robes and pulling pjs on.

”Hi, angel.”, Anakin smiled.

”How was Obi-Wan?”

”He looks really good, seemed to be in good spirits.”

”I’m glad to hear it.”

He settles into bed, crawling beside his wife and resting his head in her lap. Padme runs her fingers through his hair. 

Anakin yawns, tired, even it’s still awful early to go to bed. They walk about their day, before Padme grows awfully serious. 

”Did you tell Obi about your nightmares?”

”Oh. I didn’t wasn’t to bother him.”

”They’re concerning me, Anakin. I don’t like what they do to you.”

”I’ll speak with Master Yoda in the morning, okay?”

”As long as you confide in someone.”, Padme conceded.

”I will, I promise.”, Anakin yawned again.   
  


  
“We should go to bed.”

”Night.”   
  
  


“Goodnight.”

The couple shares a chaste goodnight kiss. Padme puts her holonovel away and turns the lap off. The couple holds each other close as they prepare to go to sleep.

Anakin dreams the same nightmare again and again like it’s a never ending loop. The Force remains cloudy, as if uncertain and ever fluid.


	4. Anakin and Obi-Wan Part I

Anakin _did_ seek the advice of Master Yoda. The ancient one encouraged him to mediate and not to fret over Obi-Wan. They sat next to each other in a half lotus position. Yoda and Anakin take a deep breath letting the Force flow between them. 

“Much fear I sense within you, young one.”, Yoda remarked. 

“I-I had a vision of Obi-Wan dying, struggling and gasping with breath. I called for help but no one comes, Master. He will die.”

”Death no one can run away from, young one. Die we all will.”

”Doesn’t he deserve better? To be loved, grow old, surrounded by his linage and friends.”

Yoda takes Anakin by the hand, “A kindness death would be, no more pain and struggle.”

”He’s got the best medical care in the galaxy! Why shouldn’t we prolong his life?”

“Speak with Obi-Wan you should, wished to be reunited with his Master he does.”

”Can he be _reunited_ with Master Jinn?”, Anakin sounded skeptical.

”Within use every Jedi is, young one.”

“I don’t understand.”

”Gone we are not when we rejoin the Force.”

“It’s stupid we have the incredible power from Force and do not use it. No one should get sick or die, Master!”, Anakin exasperated. 

“Nonsense you speak, perverted use of the Force it would be.”, Yoda shook his head.

  
”Obi-Wan is good! Dear I say the best of us. Why should he suffer more heartache than any one person should in his lifetime?!”, Anakin’s voice breaks.

”Much anguish, Obi-Wan has endured. Yet Fallen he has not! True to his values he remains.”

  
”And for what? He’ll likely die before he’s forty, a painful, miserable death.”

  
”Not the Jedi way fear is.”

”Forget it. I never should’ve come here.” Anakin pushed himself up and shook his head murmuring about ancient tolls and hokey cult religion.   
  


Anakin is upset and rushes off to his meeting at the Senate with the Chancellor. He nearly crashes his speeder, and flips off another driver. He feels the darkness within him flourish, taunting him, teasing him. He holds his head painful and shouts, "SHUT UP. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD."

_I.....do....not......want.....to..... fall._

He feels unhinged, overwhelmed, and immediately marches to the Chancellor's office. His personal aid tries to stop him, "Do you have an appointment?" 

"Yes."'

Anakin does not listen for his reply barraging into the Chancellor's office. Palpatine smiled darkly, welcoming the young man in his plan was going swimmingly. 

"Oh do come in, dear boy." Things are beginning to fall into palace as the Sith Lord quietly orchestrates the next phase of his plan. 

"Sorry. I-I didn't have anyone else to turn to." 

"Oh, are you alright, Ani?"

"No. I-I am afraid, Obi-Wan's health is so fragile." 

"Surely you've sought the advice of the Jedi order."

"It's stupid. Why should anyone have to die, to feel pain, suffering?" 

"Have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis?", the Chancellor smiles. 

* * *

Obi-Wan has another radiation session, once a week actually for about ninety minuets each to reduce problematic growth spots. It terrifies him in a way he hasn't told anyone: _afraid, claustrophobic, small._

_  
_He lies down to the table as the radiology tech secures his mask and body molds which bolts his body to the table. He takes a steading breath, projected calm, tranquity and peace are his bread and butter.

But no amount of meditative breathes and sheer stubbornness can stop the quiet, embarrassing whimper that bursts from his lips. 

"You are okay. Just take a deep breath, Ben." 

He squeezes his eyes shut, try to calm himself. Obi-Wan cries quietly, and the radiation therapist reminds him he is okay. It doesn't hurt or feel cold the way chemo does.

Kenobi listens to the clicking sound as the machine moves and rotates around the secure, tattooed places where he gets treatment: head, neck, throat, and lungs. He must stay still for the machine to do its work.

  
"Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs.", the warm, kind voice of his Master chides.

Obi-Wan's head spins, he hasn't heard that voice in ages. He wants to throw up, and not from the radiation. Upon hearing Jinn's voice, Obi-Wan begins to panic. His eyes widen, chest heaving as he fights the overwhelming flood of nausea. 

"Do you need to stop, Ben?", the radiation therapist asks. 

""No! I'll be fine.", Obi-Wan yelps. 

"Are you sure?"

  
"Yes."

Obi-Wan's head spins, he squeezes his eyes closed shut. The machine moves around him noisily, he whimpers again. He feels a hand takes his, it is the warm, calloused, gentle large hand of his master.

He feels a familiar pair of lips press a kiss against his forehead, Qui-Gon is a solid translucent being, well, as solid as a manifestation can be. The radiation therapist cannot see him.

"I'm here." 

"I don't understand." 

"I am here because you are here."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"You call me here."

"I did no such thing." 

Obi-Wan feels the bile rise in his throat, "I-I think I'm going to be sick.", he calls out.

Everything melts into a blur as the radiation therapist stops the machine. Obi-Wan cannot move, being bolted to the table. Thankfully, he does not throw up until he is unbolted from the table. He embarrassingly tilts his head over the edge of the table and retches, vomiting onto the floor. The radiation therapist is understanding, gently rubbing circles on his back, and the sick is cleaned up before Obi-Wan can blink. 

"Why don't you lie down for a moment? I'll get you some ginger ale and a wet wash cloth."

"Sorry."

Obi-Wan lets himself rest until he gets his bearing again. The second attempt at the radiation session goes much better once he is given a nice anti-anxiety drip. 

"Your Padawan is troubled, young one.", Master Jinn whispers but cannot rouse Obi-Wan from his sleepy, drug included calm. 

"I trained the boy as you asked."

"I am very proud of you both." 

"Hmm. You must be a dream, my Master would never admit something like that outloud."

Master Jinn recoils with anguish and guilt, had he really never told Obi-Wan how he felt? 

"You must believe me. It is of the upmost importance." 

"I have truly lost it.", Obi-Wan laughed sadly, "Have I truly stooped so low I imagine my Master telling me what I wish he told me while he was living?"

"Obi-Wan, please." 

"Hmm, focusing on the here and now I will by taking a nap.", Obi-Wan yawned. 

He feels calmer, warm, settled. Attributes the feeling to the medicine, Obi-Wan does, but he wonders quietly, if the quiet, steadiness is actually Master Jinn. Could he have finally made contact with his master or was it an anxiety-cancer driven dream? 


	5. Anakin and Obi-Wan Part 2

Obi-Wan wearily dragged himself back home, taking the bus back to the Temple. He felt nauseated and cold, though not from radiation. No from whatever that kriffing hallucination, aura, seizure induced him seeing his dead Master.   
  


“I am not a figment of your imagination.”, Qui-Gon groused, crossing his knee over his leg dramatically.   
  


“Oh, you can fuck right off.”

“It was perhaps not ideal to reveal myself to you while you are of feeling well.”

Obi-Wan pinched his nose, feeling the beginning of a migraine. As soon as he gets home, he is going to tuck himself into bed and not move until the room stops spinning. 

His frown and crossed arms must be effective. Qui-Gon decidedly opens his lips.closes his mouth. Obi-Wan’s entire body is prickly, pissed off and defensive.   
  


He barely has the strength to walk off the bus let along navigate the Temple. Obi-Wan moves on auto pilot, and swears at himself for not bringing his hover chair.   
  


Obi-Wan leans heavily on his cane and arrived at his rooms. His entire body feels hot yet he shivers as if cold. Decidedly, Obi-Wan sheds his clothes, pulling on a pair of sleep pants and fuzzy socks. He puts a trash can, glasses of water and meds beside his bed.   
  


Obi-Wan puts the cool wash cloth on his forehead and turns the lights off. It occurs to him doesn’t normally feel so awful this quickly after a radiation session.   
  


Kenobi squeezes his eyes shut and cries into his pillow. He is tired, weary of enduring treatments that make him feel worse. And for what? A few weeks or months more of miserable existence.   
  
  


A feeling of anxiety floods his overwhelmed emotions. Has palliative care been for naught? Is he getting worse? Are the anti-nausea and pain meds no longer working?   
  


_“I want this to be over.”,_ Obi-wan weeps.   
  


Again the warm, steady unknown presence holds his hand, trying to comfort him. Obi-Wan felt disconnected from his body, as he was enveloped in the Force.

Qui-Gonna greeted him with such tenderness and affection, wrapping his arms around the middle aged man.

”Hello, Obi-Wan.”  
  


Obi-Wan’s eyes filled with tears. He had not been held by his master in many years. Jinn’s lips brush over his forehead to kiss him. Those hands brush the hair where a padawan braid once had been, and they both smile.   
  


“Am I one with the Force?”, Obi-Wan asks. 

”No, little one. You are very much here, alive and well.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, taking in the pine-vanilla smell of his master. Jinn’s big hands rubbed circled on Kenobi’s back as they hugged, swaying together.

”I-I want to stay with you.”

”I wish you could, Obi-Wan. There is much for you to still do.”

“I have already given so much of my life away.”, Obi-Wan’s voice cracked.   
  


  
“The fate of the galaxy is in your hands.”

“What does that even mean?!”

”Anakin is in trouble.”

”Ugh, I am so kriffing _tired_ , Master.”

”It will all be well, padawan-mine.”

Obi-Wan cried into the front of Jinn’s tunic. He did not want to go back to pain and sickness.The Jedi Master let his master rock him like youngling.   
  
  


“”I-I miss you so much. Even all these years there’s an emptiness in my chest I can’t fill, _Master_.”, Obi-Wan sniffled. 

”Oh, padawan. If I could spare you a life of heartache and loneliness, I would take your place without a question.”

They stayed wrapped in each other’s Force presence for as long as the universe allowed.   
  


Jinn ran a hand through his former Padawan’s hair, murmuring affection and love. He knew they would be together one day again. For now, he would trust Obi-Wan’s life to the Force.

”We don’t have much longer.”, Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan forehead.

“I will miss you, and long for the day we can be together again.”, Obi-Wan held their foreheads together.

  
He tried to commit every line, smell, and detail of his Master warm in his arms to memory.

”Do not be in a rush on my behalf, _Master_ Kenobi.”

“Understood, dear one.”

”May the Force be with you.”

”And also with you.”

* * *

As Anakin listened to Palatine retell the story about Darth Plagueis, he had a stinking feeling in his gut. The Force screamed at him, warning bells going off into his head. However, he pressed forward. He needed to know a way to help Obi-Wan. At the very least, he needed to consider all of his options. Anakin thought it a little strange that Palpatine knew about the Sith Legends but his overwhelming desire to make Obi-Wan better.

"I know there are things about the Force they are not telling me.", Anakin was angry the Jedi had not explored the further depths of what they were capable of.'

"They don't trust you. When they see your future, they know your power will be stronger than you can control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you." 

"Could you really stop someone from dying?"

"Darth Plageusis found the Force can conquer death and illness." 

"I don't want ultimate power. I just don't want people to suffer you know. No one should die nor experience pain and illness." 

"Let me help you to know the subtilties of the Force."

"How do you know so much about the ways of the Force?", Anakin sounded a bit skeptical.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force, even the nature of the dark side."

"I-I don't know about this Sith stuff."

"Can't you feel the darkness within you, Anakin? Surely, you are aware of how unbalanced you have become."

Anakin shakes his head, tears welling up in his eyes, "No one understands how overwhelming it feels trying to keep myself in balance. It's like walking around with a supernova in my chest."

"Unlike, Master Yoda, I can help you with your nightmares."

"How do you know about my nightmares?"

"We have spoken about them before, you have seen your Master die, struggling for every breath."

"I don't think I want to talk about this any further.", Anakin backs up, fear in his eyes. 

"Look here you little miscreant, do you want to save your Master or not?", Palpatine tightens his grasp on Anakin's arm. 

"I don't want him to die."

"You will need to learn the dark side of the Force. Only then will you able to save your Master from certain death."

"What did you say?"

"Use my knowledge I beg you. It would be a same if Master Kenobi were to die by my hand, wouldn't it?"

Anakin's hands go to his blaster, his blade ignites, "You are the Sith Lord, aren't you?"

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to allow the Jedi to limit your potential."

"Shut up!"

"Ever seen I've known you, you have wanted to help people, to care for them. You want a better way of life, justice and truth. You can achieve this if only you adopt another point of view."

  
"At what cost? Nothing is free, Palps."

  
"Your very soul, Anakin, but you and the ones you love with have eternal life. Isn't that what you want?"

Anakin's resolve waivers momentarily as he considers it.

  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
  


  
"I would certainly like to."

"I know you would."

"I can feel your anger, your hatred. If you let it, it will give you focus, makes you stronger."

"I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council."

"Of course, you should. But you are not sure of their intentions, are you?"

"I will get to the bottom of this."

"You have a generous, heart Anakin. Do not let the Jedi sour it. You can do much good if your harnessed the powers of the dark side. Power to save Obi-Wan."

Anakin moves to comm Master Windu, "M-Mster Windu, I-I need help......." 

Anakin wheezes as Palpatine uses the Force to choke him, "You idiot, you Master will certainly die and it will be your fault.", Palpatine growls. With the snap of his fingers, Palpatine induces awful walking nightmares of Obi-Wan painfully dying, Anakin cries. Palpatine will break Anakin, it is merely a matter of time. The boy will fall yet, one way or another, Palpatine is certain.


	6. Padme

Anakin did not remain on Coruscant for long, only a few days before being sent back to the war front. It had not escaped Padme's attention that Anakin seemed on edge, anxious, like he was wanting for something bad to happen.

She couldn't get the the bottom of what was bothering, though she suspected his nightmares might be apart of the problem.

She had been preoccupied with her own dilemma and had not told Anakin. No, she couldn't tell Anakin, not yet, it was far too early. 

Her nausea was no small thing to hid, especially from her perceptive friends, Bail and Obi-Wan. They had a standing appoint to take lunch on Tuesdays after Obi-Wan's immunotherapy session. 

Padme’s schedule happened to be be clear and she was happy to accompany Obi-Wan to the hospital. He sat in the recliner receiving his antibodies through an IV.   
  


Padme turned an awful shade of green catching a whiff of an unpleasant smell. Obi-Wan ever the observant one took notice

“Are you okay?”

”Lightheaded. It will pass.”

”And I thought I was the only pukey one.”

  
“I’m p-pregnant, Obi-Wan.”, Padme said quietly.

  
“How far along?”

“Nine and half weeks. Anakin doesn’t know.”

“Ah, my congratulations.”

”I expect you’ll keep my confidence.”

”Of course. How are you feeling?”

”Dreadfully ill and achey, most worried about Anakin.”

”Did something happen between you two?”

”He’s been irritable and moody. I think Ani is having nightmares again. And I know Anakin is concerned about you.”

“What kind of nightmares?”

”I don’t know, but I often hear him call your name in utter anguish and sorrow.”

”I am concerned for him too, Padme. He will not talk with me.”

”He came home from a meeting with the Chancellor last week. And I don’t know what they discussed, but Ani had been acting awfully weird.”

”I’ll speak with the Council maybe.”, Obi-Wan swallowed. He got this icky feeling around the Chancellor like every alarm bell in his head went off.

“Is Ani in trouble?”

”No, of course not. We just want to make sure he is okay”

”I told Anakin he should speak with you.”

”Well if he won’t speak with me. I certainly am speak with him.”

* * *

The Coucil received a report from Rex which confirmed Obi-Wan’s concerns. Anakin was not okay, and for his sake, as well as his troops they recalled them after three weeks at the front. As the 212th was currently deployed with the the 501st, Kenobi would finally get to see Cody.   
  
  


Ashoka was still preparing for her Trials with Obi-Wan’s supervision. They trained together almost daily. He looked at her papers, and mediated with Ashoka. She was nearly ready.   
  


As for Korkie, Obi-Wan saw him quite often. They spent lunches together, took walks and played cheese. Kenobi enjoyed his company.   
  


Obi-Wan waited on the tarmac, anticipating for his loved ones to return. Upon seeing Cody, he brightened, not having seen him in months.   
  


“Hello dear one.”

”Ben.”, he whispered.   
  


“I need to speak with Anakin. Please make yourself comfortable in our quarters.”, Obi-Wan squeezed his hand.   
  


What Obi-Wan did not know is that Cody would not make it their quarters. He collapsed in the hallway and was taken to medbay.

“Anakin, I would like to speak with you.”

”Sure.”

”Let’s step into the mediation room.”

Anakin didn’t mind, and followed his master. Kenobi looked at Anakin with such scrutiny. He felt cold, distant, Obi-Wan didn’t like how Anakin felt in the Force.   
  


  
“Padme and I are very concerned about you.”

”Ugh, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“She said you have been having nightmares.”

”Master Yoda says I shouldn’t worry.”

”What frightens you, Anakin?”

”I don’t want to talk about it.”

”I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.”

”I see you dying, painfully struggling to breath in my nightmares, okay?!”, Anakin snapped.

”No one knows the future, Anakin. It is always in motion.”

  
“You are going to die!”, Anakin’s voice broke.

Obi-Wan held him rocking Anakin back and forth, “I will die, yes. We all die Anakin.”

”It’s not fair! Y-You deserve so much more.”, Anakin cries as Obi-Wan treads his finger through his boy’s hair.   
  
  


“No one choses to be sick. It’s just something that happens. It is a part of being human.”

”I-I would be so lost without you!”, Anakin sniffles.   
  


“I will always be with you. Fear not, I will teach you as Master Yoda has taught me the mysterys of eternal life.”

”You will?”

”Of course.”, Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to Anakin forehead.

”I’m sorry.”, Anakin whimpered.

”What for?”

  
  
“I’m falling. And I can’t make it stop.”, Anakin’s eyes are so sad, troubled. 

“Shh, let me help you.”

”Why would you help me, even now?”’

”I am your Master, and no matter how old or wise you get, I’ll always be there for you.”

”Oh.”

I’d like to mediate with you.”

”Okay.” 

  
They settle in a half lotus position, and Obi-Wan guides them through the mediation. He realizes Anakin’s shields are a mess and they need to work on them.   
  


Obi-Wan invites Anakin first into his own mind. The first layer is warm, sunshine flowinv through the field of obiwans on Stewjoni. Anakin can feel Obi-Wan’s concern for him, a gentle care and parental affection. There are several ore emotions that thrum through Kenobi: concern, attentive, affection and longing. 

Moving through the next layer, they are greeted by the temperamental, costal weather of the Mandalorin beach cliffs. Here Anakin can feel how Obi-Wan feels: the tiredness, the chronic pain, and general feeling of malaise. No wonder Obi-Wan would like to rejoin the Force, if he feels like this even on a good day.

Obi-Wan’s shields are formidable, but he does allow Anakin to see his memories: flashes of people he loves and cares for. They move to the intermost, personal and private part of Obi-Wan’s shields.   
  


Anakin is horrified when he realizes inner layer does not feel like the first two. They stand in Naboo, in the royal gardens where joy and grief permeate the surface. The place where Obi-Wan lost his Master, and became Anakin’s master in the same day 

He feels the weight of Obi-Wan’s trauma, fear of rejection and loss. Many memories swirl of Qui-Gon, things he said that hurt and meant a lot to Obi-Wan. 

As they continue moving Anakin feels how deeply Obi-Wan feels and cares for other people. It is almost overwhelming, and Anakin realizes perhaps they are more similar than he thought. 

Obi-Wan gently guided them through the lawyers and back into the first sanctum. “This is what our shields as Jedi should be like.”

”Mine aren’t as strong as yours.”

”That’s my fault. I will help you rebuild yours if you let me.”

”I trust you.”

”Open your mind to me.”

Obi-Wan finds Anakin only has the only layer, it is a barren waste land of Tatooine desertscape. No wonder he struggles so much with his emotion, his shields are a mess.   
  


Obi-Wan gently probes, and finds something nefarious, dark, on the edge of the wasteland. He gasps, and guides himself out of Anakin’s mind.   
  


“Anakin, look at me.”

  
He noted Skywalker’s eyes unfocused, and glazed off. Anakin slips into a state of consciousness. 

He shouts at his apprentice, “Please, wake up.” Obi-Wan holds his limp apprentice in his arms.   
  


“Someone help us please!”


	7. Cody and Anakin Part 1

Cody had been rushed into the OR for emergency surgery upon Master Che’s discovery of a chip lodged in his brains. It contained orders that would bring the very downfall of the Jedi Order.

  
Obi-Wan paced nervous in the waiting room knowing both Anakin and Cody were receiving medical care. It was strange to be on the other side of a medical emergency for a chance.

  
“Need your help we will to examine Anakin’s shields.”

”Alright.” 

“Comatose the boy remains, unsure when he will walk up.”

“Poor Anakin.”, Obi-Wan shook his head.

They entered the quiet ICU room. Many of the Councilors were already sitting vigil. Anakin looked unnaturally still and fragile in the massive hospital bed.

”Begin we will by searching his shields and removing the Sith’s implant we will.”

Obi-Wan easily gains entrance into Anakin’s shields. He does not find his young apprentice within the wastelands. He begins to search first for the implant. It takes nearly four Jedi Masters to be able to carefully remove the implant.   
  


Being around a dark object make them all recoil. They placed it safely in a container and it would be destroyed.

Obi-Wan found Anakin in a sand storm and called to him, “Anakin, come back to me, dear one.” He found him and coaxed his apprentice back to his first layer of shields.   
  


Together Anakin, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda build the additional shield layers. The first layer was of the Tatooine desert, which they helped him hone into a more specific image: home with his Mother.   
  


The second layer surprised Obi-Wan, the imagine of their kitchen table in their shared quarters. The third, inner layer was of Naboo, near the beautiful, clear water where Anakin and Padme married.   
  


Yoda and Obi-Wan gently exited Anakin’s mind. Force exhaustion of combating the implant and the dark side had taken enormous amounts of Anakin’s energy. The Council hoped Anakin might be able to tell them more when, _if_ he woke up.  
  


They did not know when or if the young man would wake up.Obi-Wan sat with him waiting for news about Cody. It was nearly four hours before Obi-Wan knew anything.   
  


He had fallen asleep at Anakin’s bedside, holding the young man’s hand when Master Che knocked. Kenobi startled awake, “C-Cody?”, he inquired drowsy.

”Out of surgery. We’ll put him in the same room as Anakin.”

”What did you find?”

”A chip with nefarious intention. All the Clones have them apparently.”, Master Che sighed.

”Is he going to be alright?”

”Fully recovery. He might be uncomfortable for the next few days.”

“Thank you.”

“Go see your guy.”

Master Che squeezed Obi-Wan’s shoulder. The medical team rolled Cody’s hospital bed into the suit. He had an oxygen Mask on and all sorts of tubing. Obi-Wan gravitated towards Cody, kissing his forehead.   
  


It was so strange to be on the other side of the hospital bed. He talked softly to Cody, “I’m here. Please come back to me.”

Master Che reassured Obi-Wan that Cody was expected to be okay. He slept a cot, going back and forth from his loved ones side. Ashoka and Rex kept close by, making sure Obi-Wan took care of himself. 

* * *

It was morning before Obi-Wan saw Cody open his eyes. Anakin still hadn’t stirred into consciousness.

”What happened?”

”You had emergency surgery.”

”Why?”, Cody groaned holding his head.

”There was a chip implanted in your brain.”

”Did they get it out?”

”Yes.”

”What was the purpose?”

”Each chip contained orders for the Clone Army to destroy the Jedi.”

Horror was painted on Cody’s face, dropping Obi-Wan’s hand. He seemed to make himself small and put as much distant between them as he could.   
  


“You have to stay away from me.”

”Master Che removed the chip. You are free.”

”I-I need space to think about this.”

“Cody, you would never intentionally hurt me.”

”Good soldiers follow orders, Sir.”, Cody’s eyes welled up with tears. He had no doubts he would’ve followed the orders to kill the Jedi, his General, his sweetheart.   
  


Obi-Wan gave Cody space hesitantly, and worried his hands as he stepped into the hallway. Silent tear tracks ran down his face as his heart ached wondering how they’d get through this. 

“You okay?”, Rex asks softly.

“Cody asked for space.”

Rex swore in Mando about Cody being an idiot. Obi-Wan sniffled, discreetly wiping his eyes. Oh, Rex hated feelings, but anything for his Jedi.   
  


“Hey. It’s going to be okay.”, Rex reassured, giving Obi-Wan a hug.   
  


“I know. I just hate this for him.”, Obi-Wan sighed burying his face in Rex’s shoulder.   
  


“Shhh.”, Rex soothed murmuring lowly in Mando. He just held Obi-Wan until Kenobi found the quiet strength to go on.

”Sorry. I got you wet.”

”Hey, look at me, we’re blood, now, Obi’ika.”

”Thank you Rex.”

”Let me look after them. You should rest.”

”Oh, I don’t want to leave them.”

”You’ll be of no help to Anakin and Cody if you’re hospitalized from exhaustion.”

”I suppose you’re right.”

”Let Ashoka take you back to your quarters.”

”Okay. But if anything changes you let me know.”

“Deal.”, Rex pressed a Keldabe kiss against Obi-Wan’s forehead.

”Thank you.”

“No problem.”

  
It was Rex’s turn to keep an eye on their family. He would certainly try to talk sense into his stupid brother. Ashoka tucked Obi-Wan into bed. This crisis was far from over, but there was a general consequence that things would be well. 


	8. Cody and Anakin Part 2

It was nearly three days before Anakin opened his eyes again. Obi-Wan stayed at this side as long as Master Che would let him.   
  


“O-obi-Wan?”, Anakin groaned groggily.

“Hi, Ani.”

Obi-Wan helped Anakin sit him up, and gave him a few slips of water. They just look at each other.

“Palaptine is a Sith Lord.”

”What?”

”He tried to seduce me to the dark side.”, Anakin cried.   
  


“Shhh. It is okay.”

”I was tempted. Palatine said you are going to die!”

”Oh, dear one we all die.”

Anakin is agitated, causing his vitals to spike out of control. Master Che came in and pushed anti-anxiety medicine through an IV.   
  


Obi-Wan commed Master Windu with the information. The Council meet brief to discuss their next steps. A team of Jedi Councilors apprehend The Sith Lord, while the medical staff quietly removed the chips from the Clones’ heads.   
  


Within hours, the war with the Separatists was over. Dooku announced his intention to turn himself over to the Jedi Order and called his army down.   
  
  


Dooku caught wind of his grand padawan’ illness and decided to come home. Obi-Wan had hoped to arrive at a peaceful resolution.

Kenobi knew he would need to have a serious talk with Anakin about the dark- side and death. They were not out of the woods yet.   
  


Anakin’s eyes had a Sith yellow hue to them. But he was working so hard to keep himself from falling completely. The Council commended the young lab for his bravery and strength. It was decided the defeat of a Sith Lord is a completely Trail of Spirit.   
  


Ahsoka would be knighted within the week, and Anakin was on track to pass his trials to become a Master of the Order.   
  


The Council wanted rightfully so to honor the duo. And to anknowledge the Kenobi-Skwalker-Tano linage’s loyalty in spite of their ongoing emotional challenges. Obi-Wan would live to see his beloved padawan achieve an important milestone.   
  


He was growing closer to having completed his life’s work. Kenobi still had one last mission to learn the secrets of the Force and commune with his Master. 

* * *

As Anakin recovered, the Republic elected a new Chancellor: Bail Organa to led the new era of peace and justice. Under Obi-Wan’s guidance the Jedi order would separate from the Senate.   
  


The first bill to pass out of the Organa administration is an expansion of Clone Civil Rights. They would be free and recognized as citizens of the Republic.

Cody finally relented, allowing Obi-Wan to soother him with love. They laid together in the hospital bed. Obi-Wan’s head on his spouse’s chest, “You are a free man, Cody.”

”I’ll spent my time at your side.”

”Are you sure?”

”We will celebrate as long as we have each other.”, Cody kissed Obi-Wan tenderly. 

  
Padme finally told Anakin about her pregnancy. He was overjoyed at the thought of having a family. Anakin confided in Obi-Wan about his visions. 

They were going to be okay. The war was over, and it seemed like they might have a happy ending for a chance.   
  


Obi-Wan and Cody returned to Kenobi’s quarters. Cody let himself be held and cared for a change.   
  


“Hi.”, Cody breathed.   
  


“It’s nice to have you home.”

”The war is _finally_ over, Ben.”

”Oh, yes, it is.”, Obi-Wan’s breath hitched.

”Are you okay?”

”I have scans again next week.”

”Are you feeling nervous?”

”I don’t want us to get our hope up.”, Obi-Wan avoided answering.

”Oh, _sweetheart_. I will stand by your side no matter what.”

”Would you come with me?”

”Of course. There is no where I’d rather be.”

Obi-Wan kissed Cody gently, “Thank you.”

  
“No matter what happens we are going to be okay.”

”I hope so.”

Obi-Wan felt as if he walking on a tight rope unsure where life would lead them next. He so badly wished for a happy ever after, even if it was just for a moment. 


	9. Knighthood

It was a big week of excitement for the Kenobi-Skywalker-Tano trio. Ashoka and Anakin officially passed their trials. The Council would knight Ashoka and award Anakin the title of Master.Obi-Wan quite frankly was thrilled, and very beaming with pride. Cody hadn’t seen him in such a good mood in ages. Underneath the doting Master, preparing Ahsoka and Anakin’s special day, Cody knew Obi-Wan was worried about his next scans. 

  
It was hard to know what was going on the inside of his body. Obi-Wan’s strength was returning. He tired less, and seemed to manage most days with just his cane.

  
Obi-Wan contined to gain weight, working towards a healthy pre-treatment weight. He appear to have the energy to tolerate modified Temple duties. Obi-Wan’s hair and beard filled in. His body remained bloated from the treatment, but overall, was healthier than he had been in months.   
  
  


Obi-Wan dreaded being picked and poked like a pin cushion. Cody tried to distract him with the promise of a special treat. Usually, they met Anakin and Ashoka at Dex’s. With the Master-Padawan pair officially becoming promotion rituals, it would just be Cody and Obi-Wan. In a way, Obi-Wan was thankful, the news good or bad would not overshadow the special week.

They woke up earlier to leave for the hospital. Cody found Obi-Wan was already awake when the alarm went off. He quietly pattered down the hallway to the mediation corner of Obi-Wan’s little apartment. Cody did not wish to disturb him. He saw Obi-Wan open his eyes, and give him a quiet smile. 

“Hello dear one.”, Kenobi murmured.

”Hi.”

Kenobi padded a spot beside him, Cody accepted. They shared a sweet chaste kiss.

  
“You’re up earlier.”

”Couldn’t sleep.”

”Why don’t we shower?”

”I hope you’ll buy me breakfast when this is over.”, Obi-Wan grumbled, feeling awfully empty. His stomach groused, as he couldn’t eat before his tests.   
  


“Of course.”

The couple showered and got ready together. Obi-Wan dressed in soft clothes and put on his mask. He looked comfortable in his hover chair and Cody drapped a blanket over his lap.   
Cody carried the hospital bag, and they left to catch the bus. It was a quiet, familiar journey to the hospital. Obi-Wan did not have much to stay. He did however hold Cody’s hand on the bus.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Cody saw Obi-Wan came out of his shell a bit. The nurse staff knew he was anxious and tried to do what they could to make things easier. They allowed Cody and Obi-Wan to remain together. Obi-Wan sat in the recliner while the nurse pricked him to draw blood. It did not appear to bother a Obi-Wan.

She collected blood sample, took his vitals and weighed him. Once Obi-Wan finished his pre-scan check up, he was given the radioactive fluid via injection. The radiologist asked him to sit quietly for about an hour. He wasn’t allowed to move, read, walk or conserve. Obi-Wan quietly settled into a mediative state.Once the radioactive tracer had spread through his body, he was wheeled down the hall to the PET scanner. Kenobi stayed still for another hour while the scanner took images of his body.   
  


Cody waited for him in waiting room. Once the images were complete, Cody and Obi-Wan were brought to Dr. Frost’s office. Cody noticed Obi-Wan had been quiet all morning. He anxiously bounced his knee waiting for the doctor to review the scans.   
  


“Let’s talk about Ben’s scans.”, Dr. Frost gives a polite smile.

Obi-Wan nodded, squeezing Cody’s hand.   
  


“The good news is Obi-Wan’s spots in his neck are gone. The ones in his lungs and chest are stable.”

”Oh.”, Obi-Wan breaths a sigh of relief, but had a feeling she wasn’t finished yet.   
  


“There are several new spots, I am afraid. We have new growth in the spine and brain.”

”What are our opinions?”, Cody asked.   
  


  
“Obi-Wan’s cancer remains responsive to treatment. We can treat the brain and spinal growth with targeted radiation.”

”What is the prognosis without treatment?”, Obi-Wan asks.

”Six months.”

Obi-Wan makes an alarmed sound in the back of his throat. 

  
“I still wish to prioritize my comfort and quality of life.”

”At anytime, you can decided to stop treatment if you feel it does not provide relief.”

”What is the chance of remission?”

”Unlikely, less than thirty-five to forty percent.” 

”What happens to patients with brain and spine involvement?”

”Remission is achieved, and secondary relapse occurs within six months to a year before becoming terminal.”

”Can I-I have some time to think about this?”, Obi-Wan asks. 

”Of course. No decisions need to be made today.”

Cody squeezes Obi-Wan’s hand again. They are given a moment to process and ask questions. Cody has a list of questions about how this affect Obi-Wan's body, the signs and symptoms associated with this cancerous monstrosity that has taken deeper root in Obi-Wan's body.

Obi-Wan spaces out entirely, not even wishing to be apart of the conversation. He pulls his knees to his chest, crying quietly. However, it does not escape Obi-Wan’s notice the oncologist giving his partner a packet of information about hospice care and second opinions. They have received an impasse in treatment again. 

* * *

Cody knows Obi-Wan better than anyone else. But he cannot read the wall of silence Obi-Wan has projected. He knows the quiet, stoic, tranquil of a Jedi Master is a facade. Obi-Wan puts pamphlets in the orange medical folder and does not touch them. The oncologist calls again between scan day, and tonight giving them options. They have options: a specialist on Alderadan, a clinic trail in Naboo, a cancer hospital in Mandalore. The unspoken implication also remains on the table: hospice and end of life care.  
  


Silence he does not know what to do with.Cody almost wishes Obi-Wan would get angry, break things, shout, something. Instead, Obi-Wan continues his focus on preparing the post-Knighting feast celebrations. He is quite determinate to ensure Ahsoka has a celebration. The war has taken so many things from them. It will not take this away from them. No, unlike Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan will be here to see his padawan knighted. 

Obi-Wan spends the day in the kitchen, preparing dishes and desserts for the feast. Cody feels as if he is a rubber band draw tightly until he will suddenly, expectedly snapped. This careful, delicate dance fraught with the possibility of loss and rejection frightens Cody. He very much wishes that Satine where here, she knows, perhaps better than Cody how to bring the walls of Obi-Wan Kenobi down.

They don't talk about Obi-Wan's scans any further. It's filed on to discuss later, when it can be given their fullest attentions. Obi-Wan doesn't like to talk about anything before identifying recourses, strategies and possible outcomes. 

This is very much a General Kenobi response, which Cody can follow unlike the stony-stoic mask of Jedi Posterchild Obi-Wan Kenobi. Cody might even rather contend with the _Negotiator_ whose words are a weapon wielded with expertise and deadly accuracy. 

Obi-Wan quietly dones his Jedi robes and slips into the private Mediation gardens prepared for those preparing for the Knighting ceremony. Ahsoka in preparation for her knighting has spent the last eighteen or so hours in solitude. Out of respect to his padawan, Obi-Wan quietly fasts, prays, and lights a candle for her. Anakin, while not as orthodox as Obi-Wan elected to join Ahsoka. While a Knighthood candidate usually embarks on this alone, Anakin has never been one to stay far from his padawan's side.

Obi-Wan does not let himself cry in front of Cody. In the quiet of the mediation space, he feels the reverence and warmth of Force. His weary form sinks into the floor as Kenobi settles into a meditative state. It is only here in the first rooms of the quiet, tower of the Jedi Temple Obi-Wan can finally release his feelings in the Force. _There is no death, there is only Force._ He does not rise from the floor until the delicate equilibrium he has so carefully tried to keep is resorted, centered. 

When Ahoksa arises from her mediation room in her white robes, Anakin and Obi-Wan meet her. Kenobi's eyes are filled with tears, a smile on his face, his absolute pride and joy vibrates through the Force. He tugs affectionately at her Padawan braid, "Oh, I am so proud of the capable and wise warrior who stands before me today." 

"Master Obi-Wan.", Ahsoka sniffles, affected by his words and sincerely, unabashed display of affection. 

They hug, Obi-Wan feels her steady heart beat thrum, the Force whispers, _"They will be okay, Obi-Wan."_

"I mean it, 'soka. You are my pride and joy."

"Would you cut my braid, Master Obi-Wan?", Ahsoka asks. 

"Oh, I-I couldn't.....What about Anakin?"

"We talked about it, Master. And well, we agree, it should be you to cut it.", Anakin smiles, cupping Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Oh, yes. I'd love to." , Obi-Wan says breathlessly. 

Obi-Wan steps aside to give Anakin and Ahsoka their own moment. He worries about the attachment Anakin feels for Ahsoka. He does not know how the young man will fare without his padawan at his side. It is the mark of knighthood to go on missions alone without one's master. Obi-Wan supposes that didn't happen for himself and Anakin. They went to war together at each other's side. 

Windu beckons them into the Council chamber, Obi-Wan takes his place along the other Councilors in the circle. He catches the faces of Korkie, Satine, Rex, and Cody among the audience. Their light sabers are light as they gather in the circle, waiting to greet the young candidate for Knighthood. Ahsoka does not look one bit nervous, rather she vibrates with strength in the Force.

"Step forward, padawan.", Obi-Wan smiles standing on the front of the room. Ahsoka kneels as they have practiced, gently bowing her head.

"Ahsoka Tano, By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee a Jedi, Knight of the Republic." The braid gently falls to the floor, and Obi-Wan asks her to arise. 

Anakin is asked by Master Yoda to step forward, "Anakin Skywalker, grants you the title of Master the Council does." They hood him with a new cloak to mark this milestone in his journey. Obi-Wan gently wipes away the tears in his eyes. He has raised his Padawan and grandpadawan. 

Ahsoka hands her braid to Anakin who accepts it with pride. They wrap an arm around her and walk to the gardens where the festivities can officially begin. Ahsoka receives various friends, family and colleagues offering their well wishes. The evening is filled with an abundance of joy and celebration. In light of the recent war, there has not been much cause for celebration at the Jedi Temple. Anakin offers a nice toast, and reads a poem encouraging Ahsoka in this next chapter in her life. The Council has already given her a new posting on Mandalore within two weeks til she leaves. 

The blue phantom form of Qui-Gon Jinn joined with for the momentous occasion. It was one of Obi-Wan's most joyful moments of his life to introduce his grandpadawan to his Master. He rolled his eyes noticing how much of Jinn both Anakin and Ahsoka picked up by extension from Obi-Wan. All in all, it was a joyous party with laughter and baked goods. Obi-Wan gave his gifts to his newly promoted padawans: a set of tools for Anakin and a book on Reverse Grip forms for Ahsoka. They both thanked him for his thoughtfulness. 

Cody leans against the wall, cornering Obi-Wan, "Are you going to tell them?"

  
"No. Give them tonight, Force knows we are long overdue a moment of good news."

  
"Obi-Wan."

"Tomorrow, I promise."

"I don't know this."

"Too bad. Dance with me?"

"In front of the Council?"

"As if they'd expel a dying man from the Order."

"Wow. Ben, really?", Cody shided.

"Too soon?"

  
"Too soon."

"I have a morbid sense of humor."

"I noticed.", Cody rolled his eyes spinning Obi-Wan around the dance floor with a smile.

Their little family celebrates the next chapter of their life, soaking up the joy and celebration. Cody quietly worries though, and tries not to feel jealous of others who does not know the bomb shell that Kenobi will soon lay at their feet. It feels like watching the slow motion crash of a car, and Cody does not like the feeling at all.


	10. Family

Obi-Wan sought the second opinion, which thankfully did not require travel. They sent Obi-Wan’s case and files to the specialist who agreed with Dr. Frost’s assessment.The oncology team proposed several options and the possible outcomes. Satine and Cody quietly kept their thoughts between one another. They did not wish to unfairly sway Obi-Wan’s decision. They gave him plently of space to think and discuss with his medical team

Satine, Cody and Obi-Wan laid in their bed. Obi-Wan in the middle, held by both of his partners. He rested his head on Satine’s shoulder, Cody’s hand intertwined with his. These days they spent most time in bed, just trying to process, grieve and make sense of this overwhelming situation. They were not going to leave his side. Cody was glad for Satine's presence, he had a feeling when Obi-Wan is finished being the glue the keeps their clan together he is going to need to cry and grieve.   
  


“I have decided the way forward.”, Obi-Wan announced decisively.   
  


“Okay.”, Cody said kissing their intertwined hands. He waited for Obi-Wan to explain at his own pace.

”I do not wish to pursue further treatment.”

Cody breathed a sign of relief, "I'm relieved honestly. I-I didn't want to do more harm than good."

"Satine?", Obi-Wan asked. 

"It's your body, Ben. I won't tell you what do with it."

"Thank you for giving me time to think it over."

”Where would you like to remain?”, Satine asked. 

“The Temple. It calls to me to here. I must continue my work.”  
  


“Have you spoken with the Council?”

“Yes. They have give us their blessing.”

  
With an exhale, Cody gives thanks for the kindness of the Order. Satine and Cody hold Obi-Wan close.   
  
  


“Do you have any final wishes?”, Cody swallows.   
  


“I want you both to be happy when I'm gone."

”Oh, Ben.”, Satine sighs, running a hand through his hair.

”When I am gone, you will have each other.”

Satine and Cody squeezed each other’s hand. They would not be alone that is certain. 

* * *

Usually, they would go to Dex’s and sit in their usual booth. But Obi-Wan did not wish to have their conversation in a public place nor taint the happy memories of the dinner. 

  
They decide to have dinner at Padme’s apartment. Her baby bump at fourteen weeks is just beginning to protrude. Obi-Wan smiles feeling the strong, brightness of the twins in the Force. Korkie, Anakin, Padme and Ashoka talk animatedly among one another. Cody watched Satine and Obi-Wan play chess while they wait for dinner to be delivered. Rex hangs back watching the room. 

Padme answers the door when she hears the deliver man arrive. She pays him and sits the food out on table. Ever the host, Padme calls their family to the table.   
  


Obi-Wan indulges in the sense of love, laughter and connectedness present in the Force. It occurs to him how very differently their lives might’ve been if he left the Order all those years ago.To endure this loss, they will need each other. A family, we created a family, Obi-Wan smiles look at the faces around the table.   
  


He waits until the conversation comes to a lull. Obi-Wan clears his throat, he feels all eyes on him. He steadies himself by taking Satine’s hand under the table. Cody squeezes his knee affectionately.   
  


“I have some news.”

”You had your scans earlier in the week didn’t you?”, Anakin’s anxiety spikes in the Force.   
  


“Yes, I did.”

He can feel the energy of happiness melt into anxiety. Their faces have become serious and solemn. Anakin and Ashoka know he does not usually convene family meetings.

”The cancer has spread to my brain and spine. I have decided to begin hospice care and enjoy what time I have left with my family.”, Obi-Wan announces.  
  


“Surely, there are options to treat this.”, Anakin swallows thickly.   
  
  


“There is no cure, Anakin.”, Obi-Wan says gently.   
  
  


There are a variety of reactions. Anakin is ready to plead, beg and bargain. Padme is sadden and tearful. Ashoka is quiet, unsure, afraid of letting her emotions out. Korkie asks questions, many questions seeking to understand. Rex has a pitched look on his face.  
  


“It is likely Obi-Wan will continue to develop progressive symptoms.”, Cody added.   
  


“How long?”, Ashoka asked quietly.   
  


“For symptoms, weeks at best. It’s hard to know how long someone with a terminal illness can live: weeks, months, even years. It will depend on how quickly the cancer grows.”, Obi-Wan explained.   
  


“Are we supposed to just sit around and watch you die?”, Anakin was angry.   
  


“I will not depart from you. Look to the Force and you’ll find me there.”

“Forgive me if that doesn’t offer me much comfort.”, Anakin storms off and slamming the bedroom door. 

"Sorry, I'll take care of him.", Padme sighed. 

"How long do you have?", Ahsoka asks quietly. 

"About six months." 

"How are you feeling?”, Rex asked. 

"Honestly? This is the best physically I've felt in months, emotionally, I'm tired, sad, but glad you all finally know the truth." 

"What can we do to help?", Korkie asked.

"Just be yourselves. We will cherish every moment we have left."

Obi-Wan moved to the living room with his partners, Rex, Korkie and Ahsoka. Ahsoka and Korkie sat on the couch with Obi-Wan. He held them both, trying to offer comfort. He hugged Ahoka and Korkie, they both had lots of questions, which he was more than happy to answer. They just held each other, and cried. It was going to be okay as long as they have each other. Eventually, Padme coaxed Anakin out of their bedroom, and they joined the cuddle pile. They needed a good cry, all of them.

"I'm sorry I ran away.", Anakin sniffled letting Obi-wan holding him.

"It's a normal emotional reaction, Ani."

  
"After Mom died, I'm just so afraid of losing another person."

  
"I know all too well.", Obi-Wan said softly, all eyes were on him. They did not often talk about Master Jinn openly.

"Sometimes, I forget I can talk to you."

"There is a blessing about this, you know, at least there will some warning, and we will get to say goodbye. I was torn, so unexpectedly and suddenly from my Master."

"I'm an idiot.", Anakin murmured. 

"I reassure you losing your Master is difficult no matter the circumstances. Losing your Master is not a lesson one can learn before hand."

"Sometimes, I wish Master Qui-Gon was here with us.", Ashoka whispered. 

"Oh me, too, young one. He would be quite proud of his linage."

They curled up on the couch, Padme poured the wine and sparkling grape juice. Obi-Wan pulled out his data pad, showing his children photos of his Padawan and early knight days. Tonight would not be lost by the sadness of the evening, they laughed, cried and talked about their family. Obi-Wan talked about Master Jinn, growing up at the Temple, Anakin's early days, falling in love. It was exactly what their little family needed.


	11. Satine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluffy sad dialogue between our Obi and Satine as a treat.

Cody had been quite right about the emotional fall out. Obi-Wan had quietly withdrawn again. He did not go about his usual morning: medication, dressing change, mediation,researching, teaching, mentoring. In fact, Obi-Wan did not show for Tai Chi, and asked Master Windu to sub.   
  
  


His colleagues grew concerned when Kenobi submitted requests for posting his as teacher, councilor, and mentor as open. He mentioned he did not feel as if he needed to quit today, but the Order should begin looking sooner rather than later. There were unfortunately, not many Jedi Masters left after the war.   
  


They did not find him in any of his usual haunts: the Archives, Dex’s, the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the Council Chambers, Dojo. Cody gave him an abundance of space and breathing room.   
  


Instead of fussing, Cody tried to manage what he could control. He made funeral preparations, coordinate care with the nursing staff, and began preparing their home for the next phase of care: hospital bed in the living room, IV pole, oxygen task, pulse ox, raised toilet seat, installing railing, shower chair, etc. 

Remaining in the assigned living facility of the Jedi Temple meant they would not weather this journey alone. Cody prepared meals to freeze. He reorganized the medicine cabinets.   
  


Satine, however, did not like being polite nor was she patient. She found him staring out of the window, quiet, thinking. He could be an infuriating person to love: afraid to bleed on you, avoidant, stubborn, stoic. 

“Duchess.”, he greets on the exhale. Hmm, not quite so deep in meditation as he first appears. _Classic Kenobi_.   
  


“Master Jedi.” 

“Let me in.”

”You won’t like it.”

”I can be the judge of my own emotions.”

He considers it for a moment and makes a hrpmph sound in the back of his throat. Satine’s frustration arises as her fists clench. If not for the subtle movement of his eyebrow, Satine would not know he was quietly laughing at her.

“Did I do _enough_?”, Obi-Wan swallowed.

”Oh, _sweetheart_.”, Satine holds him as they both cry.

“I ran out of _time_ to do it all.”

“You became a Jedi Master, raised two padawans, fought in two wars, fell in love _twice_ , got married, sat on the Council and brought our family together. That’s quite a life, Ben.”

Obi-Wan sniffles, “You must know, I keep a journal. There are instructions I am leaving for the Order.”

“Okay.”

I-I don’t have much to leave anyone in my will. There are things I’m leaving the kids.” _Jedi don’t keep many possession._ It goes unspoken between them Anakin will struggle with the way Jedi grief. 

“How are you really feeling, Ben?”, Satine asked running a hand through his hair.

  
  


”I feel oddly calm. A little sad, yes, definitely need to see about starting anti-depressants.”

““I can’t imagine it’s easy having been sick for so long.”, Satine squeezes his hand. 

  
  


”It hasn’t.”

”You have given so much of yourself. You can rest now, Ben.”

”It sucks. This is the healthiest I’ve been in a long time, Satine.”, Obi-Wan says quietly. 

  
  


“How can I help?”

”Honestly? Just don’t let me get stuck in my head.”

They sat together knees pressed together, Obi-Wan gives her a soft sad smile.   
  


“You don’t have to be strong you know? It’s perfectly alright if you want to shout, cry or throw something.”

“I do not fear the end. It is not the Jedi way.”

“Tell me more.”, Satine says softly intertwining their hands together. 

“We become apart of something bigger than just you and me.”, Obi-Wan squeezes his eyes shut as the tears gently roll down his face.   
  


“Is that why you have been so intent about being at the Temple?”

”Yes, I must learn the secrets of the Force from _Master._ I feel him most here in the Temple.”, Obi-Wan sniffled. 

  
  
“Have you made connect with him?”

_”_ Twice. He said I called to him. But I’m not really sure how to do it again _._ Master Yoda is teaching me.”

”This matters greatly to you.”

”I fear I will not learn the ways of the Force before my death.”

”You are not alone in this journey, Ben. You have many people who care about you.”

”Sometimes you might have to remind me.”, his voice was soft, small and fragile.   
  
  
Satine gently kissed his forehead, murmuring affectionately in Mando. 

“Let me help you up. You’ll get stiff and sore sitting like this.”

Satine helps Obi-Wan to his feet. She offers an elbow and he takes it as they walk back to their quarters.

”Cody is losing his mind isn’t he?”

”He put together a shower chair.”, Satine chuckled.

”His response to stress is to organize and prepare for the worst.”

”And mine?”

”You irritate or tease me until I talk to you. Sometimes if you’re really mad, you raise your voice. For a pacifist, you sure like to fight.”

Satine laughs before her voice goes sincere and soft, “You wield your words with such finesse and skill. I do not know know if I’d rather face your wit or your ‘saber.

”If only, I could fight the cancerous beast within me with wit or sword.”, he gives a sad smile.   
  


When Obi-Wan lowers his shields, Satine who is just force sensitive enough to be affective can feel his tsunami of feelings. Her partner has always been anxious, and the undercurrent of sadness is one he has long carried. Love-affection-worry-concern-longing-hope are all lingering in the background of his overwhelming sadness.

Even in his sadness, Kenobi offers a smile, for he knows what his destiny. He takes Satine’s hand, “If Cody is already planning my funeral, perhaps we should distract him this evening.”

”What did you have in mind, Master Jedi?”

”The art of romance, my darling. Wine, dinner, and dancing.”, Kenobi gives her a flirty grin. 

”My, my, dancing?”

”I won’t always have the strength to spin either of you around the dance floor.”

  
  


“It’s no wonder we both fell madly in love with.”

“I could say the same.”

”Well, I’m not dead yet. Let’s not act like it.”

They arrived at their quarters to find Cody had his reading glasses on, He was grumbling over instructions, tools and parts covered the living room table.

  
Obi-Wan stuck behind him, and kissed him generously, which got the frustrated man’s attention.

Satine gives Cody a look, they don’t need words anymore. She cracked the impenetrable shields of Obi-Wan Kenobi simply by asking. She was bragging wordlessly, Cody rolled his eyes. 

They were going to be okay. Obi-Wan’s spirits while dampened remained good. He promised to rely on the support of his partners.


	12. Dooku

In the coming weeks, Obi-Wan found he required a higher level of pain medication than before to have the same level of productivity and energy. He needed more and more sleep.

Ahsoka was sent on her first series of solo missions as a Knight. Anakin these days spent much of his time in the senate on the Council’s request as they worked on the Clone Rights. Rex escorted Satine and Korkie back to Mandalore. There was much work left to be done.   
  


Padme neared the end of the first trimester. Obi-Wan spent much of his time with Anakin and Padme. He seemed to delight in the Force signatures of the unborn twins.

  
Cody noted there were good days, and bad days. The things Obi-Wan was able to do dwindled. With help and modifications he continued doing the things he wanted to.

On bad days, Obi-Wan laid in bed, unable to move even a finger. They considered smiles and hand squeezes big wins on bad days. He paid for good days, needing more time to rest and recuperate. 

The cancer in his brain and spine was no longer just a scary thing on an PET scan but a part of their lives. It began as small things: falling asleep in Council meetings, forgetting his hearing aids, neglecting to hand back graded papers.

Cody had taken to reading student papers to Kenobi and reflect his comments accordingly. The Council continued to include Obi-Wan, not wanting to exclude their ill colleague. 

There were quiet murmurs around the temple that Obi-Wan was dying. The community rallied around Room 204. Cody did not feel alone in caring for Obi-Wan.  
  


For there was no shortage of cards, well wishes, meals, and helping hands to help Obi-Wan. Cody and Satine were overwhelmed at times with how loved and cared for their partner was. And not just by the Jedi community, but the greater republic that offered kindness.   
  


A group of Senior padawans offered to read to him, and aid in his research. Masters Yoda and Plo frequently communed in the Force with Obi-Wan.

They made it nearly three weeks before Obi-Wan’s first emergency room visit. There was definitely a steady uptick in pain, headaches and seizure activity.   
  


Cody’s fears were confirmed by the latest MRI scan, continued growth. The oncology team confided that Kenobi had made the right decision. At this point, treatment would do more harm than good. 

* * *

Dooku arrived hooded at the front of the Temple. The Council found themselves in an unusual position. He surrounded himself, handing over his saber and asking to see Obi-Wan.   
  


The Council decided to take him into custody, and shackled him with Force suppression cuffs. The man wanted desperately to see his grandpadawan.

  
After much consideration, and observation, the Council allowed Dooku a supervised visit. Cody gave Yoda and Windu an exasperated look.

“Would like to see Master Kenobi, we would.”, Yoda announced Dooku between them. 

  
  


“Please give me a moment to see if he feels up to company.”   
  


“Of course.”, Windu nodded respectfully. 

The former Commander shut the door and quietly padded over to the hospital bed in the living room.

Cody approached the side of Obi-Wan’s hospital bed, “Hi, Ben. You feel up to company?”

He watched as tired, pain hazy eyes met his. Cody was more than prepared to show the men the door.   
  


“Yes. Please make us a pot of tea. It would be rude not to.”

Obi-Wan raises his hospital bed to sit up reclined. He carefully makes himself neat and presentable. These days, he has taken to wearing a silk dressing robe when he does not have the strength to wear the usual Jedi attire.   
  


“You may come in. But do not tire him. I just got him to rest!”, Cody shook his head, opening the door wider.   
  


They entered Kenobi’s domestic, homey space adore with care. Obi-Wan spent many days tuckled into blankets on the rocking chair on the balcony soaking up sunshine like a sleepy loth cat.  
  


Today, however, he was quietly resting in the hospital bed they kept in the living room. Yoda noted the IV pole with the continuous pain drip, a new necessity, he realized sadly.   
  


Obi-Wan exhaled painfully as he took in the sight of his grand master. Master Windu does not comment on the conflict emotions Kenobi releases into the Force. 

  
  


“Feel how do you, wise one?”, Yoda asks gently cradling his tea cup. 

“Eh, I’ve been been better. They have been on the good stuff.”

Cody soon returns with the tea and platter of snacks. Obi-Wan gives a polite smile to the men as they take their seats. 

“I was wrong. While I do not deserve forgiveness, please allow me to make amends.”

  
  
“Sit, grandmaster, you look like you could use a cup of tea.”, Obi-Wan muses, trying to defuse the awkwardness.

Kenobi noticed the sad-devastated brown eyes of his grand master. The sith gold-red shading is no longer present. Reaching into the force, Obi-Wan finds Dooku does not feel light or dark, he simply is.   
  


“Do you feel remorseful?”

”I neglected my vows as a Master of this Order. I abandoned you and my great-padawan in a time of grief. And I betrayed our way by conspiring with the Sith. I see now I was wrong and lost. I am sorry, grandpadawan mine.”

The Force tells of his sincerity and guilt. Obi-Wan takes his grandmaster by the hand, “Peace, grandmaster. A dying man has no time for grudges.”

  
  


“Oh, thank you!”, Dooku sniffled.

  
“Sit we have much to discuss, including how to communicate with Qui-Gon.”

”You have spoken with him?”

”The Force provides a way.”

The two become engrossed in conversation, Masters Yoda and Windy remain within ear shot by give the pair privacy.   
  


“For your kindness, I thank you. Kept apart those two should not be any longer.”

“Obi-Wan is the boss, what he wants he gets.”, Cody shrugged.   
  


Windu’s eyes spark questioningly, “How is Kenobi _really_ doing?”

”He’s had a really good week, the last couple of days though, his discomfort has been difficult to manage.”, Cody cleared his throat.

  
“If there is ever anything I or the Council can do, please be in touch.”, Mace squeezed his shoulder. 

”These visits mean a lot to him, as do his inclusion and participation in Jedi life, even if he doesn’t have the strength he used to.”, Cody says quietly.   
  


“Abandon either of you we will not.”, Master Yoda assured.   
  
  


Cody nodded, the Jedi were quite protective and considerate of caring for one another. 


	13. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’m in the middle of finals week. Updates might be sporadic for the next few weeks.

Cody was thankful for good days. Obi-Wan had been feeling better as the hospice team adjusted his pain medication.   
  


His latest neurology consult helped find a new combination of anti-seizure meds. The nursing staff was in and out of the apartment several times a week.   
  


  
Cody thanked the Force for reduced pain, and peaceful Obi-Wan. It is difficult to see your partner unable to get out of bed. He visualized Obi-Wan as a firmly rooted oak tree, an absolute warrior and pillar of strength. Yet the cancer stole his strength and independence bit by bit. 

After the crappy week they had last, week Cody thought they deserved a treat. Cody got up earlier to make pancakes and soon found his sleepy spouse wrapping his arms around him.   
  


“Hi.”, Obi-Wan muffed into Cody’s shoulder.

”Morning.”

”Got cold without you.”

“You are an absolute sap.”, Cody booped his nose. 

”Don’t talk as if you aren’t whipped later than whipping cream, my dear Cody.”, Obi-Wan teased.

They shared a chaste kiss, before Obi-Wan detangled himself from his partner and settled on his rocking chair. He closed his eyes, and listened the the Force that flowed within.   
  


  
Obi-Wan felt the tug and pull of the Force and let himself follow. Rocking gently, he was lulled into a meditative state. Kenobi opened his eyes, and stood in the spirit world. He was alive, yet could transcend his physical body.   
  


He entered under the gate, listening to the Force Obi-Wan walked down a path and came up a door. The door opened, and he felt lightheadedness suddenly wash over him.   
  
  


Anakin and Obi-Wan fought verbally. The young man was visibly disfigured and his eyes Sith yellow.   
  


“ _I hate you_.”

_”You were supposed to destroy the Sith not join them!”_

_“You were my brother Anakin. I loved you.”_

_”You turned against me.”_

_”Y-you stole a Sith holocron! What were you thinking?”_

” _I cannot lose you, Obi-Wan.”_

_”It is not the Jedi Way.”_

_”Is it selfish to wish no one had to die and suffer?”, Anakin sobs. Obi-Wan’s face softens as he holds his weeping apprentice._  
  


Sometimes visions were not clear pictures, well defined or know. It could be a voice, phrase, image or scene play out. Regardless, Obi-Wan was not frequently wrong. He got stuck in his head unknowingly, a dangerous state to be.

* * *

Time passes differently in the Force. The scene plays over and over again on loop as Obi-Wan tries to analyze it.   
  


When he comes to awareness, Kenobi gasps feeling jared by the experience. Cody looks at him very concerned, the commander is as white as a sheet.

“What happened?”, Obi-Wan asked.

”You got lost in your head.”, Cody sniffled  
  
  
  
“I’m okay.”

”You were screaming, Ben.”

It takes Obi-Wan a moment to realize they aren’t alone. Anakin, Master Yoda and Plo are gathered in the living room in various stages of emotions.   
  


“Did you see it?”, Obi-Wan asked.

”We didn’t want to pry.”, Plo answered.   
  


“I’d rather no one kriff with my head.”

”Concerned we are, visions you are having.”

”Anakin?”, Obi-Wan asked.

”You kept calling my name.”  
  


Obi-Wan shuddered it felt very real. He looked awfully shaken himself. Kenobifelt conflicted about naming what he saw.

”Do we know if this is the force or my brain tumor?”

  
  


“What does the Force tell you?”,Plo asked.

Kenobi reached into the Force, and listened. He felt it’s urging, warning call pleading with him 

”It warns me to thread carefully pay attention.”

”Why did you call for me?”, Anakin asked.

”I-I saw you fall.”

“I-I’d never betray you. I love you, Obi-Wan. You are my family.”, Anakin swallowed.   
  


Anakin had been so wrapped in finding a cure, a solution he neglected to see what was right in front of him. Obi-Wan was in pain, not just physically, but spiritually, emotionally. It occurred to him watching his master painfully move and lay down death could be a mercy.

Watching his Master lose his strength, hands trembling, tearful eyes, asking for releases from his pain broke his heart.   
  


Anakin sat beside Obi-Wan and held him close as his Master shook with fear, “I do not want you to fall.”

”Shhh. I’m sorry. I was thinking about what I wanted.”

”Promise me you’ll stay away from the holocons.”

”I promise.”

They held each other, both like drowning men out at sea. Obi-Wan let Anakin into his mind, and Anakin shuddered. He had not realized his Master has struggled with the dark side.

He noted resentment towards Maul, undercurrent of guilt, and a gaping wound of grief. Obi-Wan had never fully healed from the the loss of his Master.   
  


  
“So I hear you invited a Sith Lord to tea.”

”Do not talk about your great-grand master like that.”, Obi-Wan chided.

”Am I supposed to ignore the part where he tried to kill you?”

”He’s not a Sith any longer.”

”You have absolutely no self preservation skills.”, Anakin sighed.

”A side affect of dying.”

”No, pretty sure you’ve always been like this.”

”Rude!”

Obi-Wan tickled Anakin who then returned rhe favor until they both were both giggling messes who forgot the councilors were still watching them.

Plo and Yoda caught Cody how to be an anchor when Obi-Wan’s visions got worse. No one wanted him to geat lost in the Unifying Force.

Anakin carried Obi-Wan back to bed, and tucked him. They laid side by side breathing listening to each other simply be. Once Obi-Wan fell asleep, Anakin slipped into the kitchen while he counted pills and prepared weekly meds.  
  


”Want a cup of tea?”, Cody asked 

”Sure.”

Cody prepared them both a cup of tea, and a plate of cookies. They sat across the table from one another.   
  


“How is Obi-Wan really doing?”

”The symptoms are slowly getting by worse. His pain can be intolerable, and I fear it’s only going to get worse.”, Cody sighed.

”Can I do anything?”

”Come and sit with him. It’s good for him to have company.”

”Please let me know if the visions persist, even if it’s the middle of the night.”

”Thank you, Anakin.”

Cody was surprised by the hug Anakin gave him.   
  


“I was wrong.”

”About?”

”I was thinking about using the dark side to heal him.”

” _General_....”

”It’s selfish, and clearly not want he wants.”

”Obi-Wan longs to be freed from his pain and sickness. You know? He’s been sick for so long.”

”Please forgive me, Cody.”

”It is not I who can give forgiveness.”

”I will learn to commune with the Force. Obi-Wan does not have to embark on this journey alone.”, Anakin swallowed.

”He loves you, you know?”

”Cody?”

”You are _everything_ to him, Anakin. Don’t hurt Obi-Wan. He’s been hurt enough.”

Anakin felt like his stomach was in throat. What was Cody talking about? He made a mental note to pull mission briefs and records from the archives.

“Understood, Commander.”

”You are more than welcome to stay as long as you like. Just let him sleep.”

With that Cody excused himself to retire to his room, he changed into sleep clothes and settled with a holofilm playing softly. Anakin took a sit at Obi-Wan’s bedside and projected peace hoping his Master would finally rest.


	14. Qui-Gon

The Healers discovered Obi-Wan’s pain could be relived a bit using the Force. They learned how to siphon his pain and discomfort. Anakin and many others in the Temple volunteered for lessons.

They couldn’t heal the brain tumor and neurological symptoms. But the Temple healers desired to keep Obi-Wan as comfortable as possible.

Obi-Wan continued to receive around the clock medical care. He went to physical therapy, saw his mind healer, and spent most days sleeping or meditating.

  
These days Anakin and Obi-Wan were practically joined at the hip.Skywalker was determined to learn the secrets of the Force. Obi-Wan enjoyed his company. 

  
It was rare for Obi-Wan to lower his shields and be vulnerable. Anakin usually takes felt no further than the second inner layer.   
  
  


The first layer reflected the beautiful chalky oceanic cliff sides of Stewjon. Obi-Wan’s mind flashed to a kind woman singing to him. Young Obi-Wan played in a field of golden obiwans with his brother. It felt like childlike and innocence joy.

The second layer felt like a warm spring afternoon in the Room of a Thousand fountains. Anakin saw him and his Master sitting in meditation. Laughter as they played in the river. Obi-Wan teaching Anakin katas.

Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s usual peace and tranquil presence. He appeared steady and calm, grounded like a mighty warrior.   
  


However, as they prepared to enter Obi-Wan’s third and most intimate layer, Kenobi hesitated. Anakin reached out to him in the Force.  
  


The Nabooian gardens were Obi-Wan was knighted reflected his grief and joy. He held complicated emotions in tension. Qui-Gon and Anakin were both important to Obi-Wan.   
  


<It’s okay, Master.>

<You won’t like what you see.>  
  


<You trust me right?>  
  


<With my life.>  
  


<You’ve seen my shields. They’re a mess, Obi-Wan. I seriously need to see a mind healer and for time off.>  
  


<You have grown wise, padawan.>  
  


<I learned from you, Master.>  
  


<I cannot take all credit.>

They hold each other in the Force as Obi-Wan allows Anakin in. Anakin is glad Obi-Wan gently lets him. Otherwise it would be overwhelming.

Intimate smiles, and glances shared with his partners greeted them. Obi-Wan felt loved when Cody and Satine held him. As they continued, Anakin caught some feelings of sadness and anxiety about saying goodbye.   
  


They ventured further. Anakin grimaced at the pain and discomfort Obi-Wan felt. It wasn’t just from his dying body either. The bond he once shared with Qui-Gon felt like scar tissue, thick, ropy, irritated by touch.

  
There was genuine hurt-rejection-nervousness when it came to Kenobi’s feelings towards his late Master. Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s longing for closure, and healing.

They focused together on a shared memory of Obi-Wan healthier and stronger shortly after entering remission ten years ago as they trained together.

Together they reached a central calm and reached into the Force calling to Qui-Gon. They were both quite surprised and relieved when Qui-Gon appeared before them, manifesting a bluish phantom form.   
  


“Hello my boys. Ani, you have become quite the young man. And Obi-Wan, I see you grow closer to the Force.”, Qui-Gon’s voice rings with a bittersweet.

  
“It will not be long before I join you, Master.”

”Aye. You’re time this side of the Force grows closer to completion.”

“I-I want to see Luke and Leia born. I am only saddened I will not be able to teach them myself.”

  
“I thought Padme was having a girl? Twins?!”, Anakin’s jaw dropped.

”Can’t you feel them in the Force?”

“Wait. We haven’t told anyone our name ideas. How do you know?”

”You’re awfully slow for the Chosen one. Why, the twins told me of course”, Obi-Wan rolls his eyes.

“I’m gonna quietly freak out. I expect a full explanation about how you are telepathic communicating with my unborn children.”

”Hush, Anakin. Let the grown ups talk.”

Anakin pouts and makes a defined humrph sound. Qui-Gon reaches out to Obi-Wan but he recoils at the touch. 

“I have hurt you, my child.”, Qui-Gon’s saddens and regret bleeds into the force.   
  


“Bandomeer. Melida/Dann. Naboo. I haven’t decided _if_ renunciation, abandonment or throwing me away like a child’s play thing hurts worse.”, Obi-Wan huffed.   
  


  
“I am very sorry for the harm I inflicted upon you.”

”You’re sorry?”, Obi-Wan’s voice broke. 

”I was wrong about Xanatos.”

“You were ready to cast me aside for the next bright and shiny pupil for the _second_ time.”, Obi-Wan avoids looking at Anakin.  
  


”Ah. The Council meeting.”

”You never told me you thought I was ready for my trials.”  
  


“I was selfish and arrogant, padawan.”   
  


Obi-Wan sniffled. He had a much easier time forgiving Dooku. His conflicting emotions about Qui-Gon hurt far worse.   
  


“You thought you were following the Force.”

”Ah, one should follow the things of the Force. But careful discernment and consideration must be taken.”, Qui-Gon cupped Obi-Wan’s chin.   
  


He is enveloped by Qui-Gon’s steady, warm presence in the Force. Obi-Wan cries as the twisted broken bond becomes healed and made anew.

”Master?”

Qui-Gon realizes Obi-Wan does not know whether to believe him. He lets his former padawan feel his own emotions: regret, sadness, concern, all consuming love and cared 

“Peace, padawan.”

“You love me?”, he sounded surprised. 

“Very much. I am very proud. You have grown into a far wiser Jedi than I could ever hope to be.”, Qui-Gon holds his face lovingly and presses a kiss for the dying man’s forehead.

This time Obi-Wan does not push him away. He allows himself to be held and comforted by his Master. It does not erase the hurt. But Kenobi will not refuse a second chance to repair things with his Master


	15. Padme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early update cause I’m procrastinating my essay. 😂

For the first four and half or so months Obi-Wan’s condition was relatively stable. They monitored his pain and symptoms doing what they could to alleviate them. 

  
Padme was 34 weeks pregnant with the twins when Obi-Wan’s condition reached a definite change. Cody called their family together from all corners of the galaxy as the seizures increased in length, frequency and intensity. 

The Council gracious allowed Anakin and Ashoka as much time off as they needed. Korkie and Satine traveled to the Temple from Mandalore sensing Cody’s urgency.   
  


Before Obi-Wan had spent his days doing whatever he felt up to: teaching, guesting lecturing, meditation, tea drinking, and sitting with friends.   
  


Now, he spent entire days sleeping and didn’t even have the strength to walk. When Obi-Wan was awake, he was the boss. Cody didn’t deny him anything: ice cream, walks in the Temple gardens, a trip to Dex’s, watching holofilms, calling Satine, hanging out at Padme and Anakin’s apartment.   
  


Cody knew their time was limited, days, hours, weeks, he didn’t know. He put on a brave face and stayed at his riddur’s side.

  
It was difficult to see Obi-Wan weakened, gaunt, and sickly. He needed oxygen now, and didn’t have much energy for anything.   
  
  


These days the place he wanted to be most is at Anakin and Padme’s. Padme was one of the few people who could calm an agitated Obi-Wan.   
  


Cody wrapped Obi-Wan in a mound of blankets, brought his portable oxygen and pain pump. It was nice to see a smile on a face that usual held a perpetual frown. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, the wind blowing his hair and sunshine on his skin.

“This is it, Cody.”

”What?”

”The last time I’ll leave the Temple.”

”Sweetheart....”

”I draw nearer to the Force everyday.”

“What has you agitated today?”

”I want to hold on just long enough to hold the babies.”

”Oh, _Ben_.”

  
  
“I’ve been thinking about it for _months_.”

Cody swallowed as the tears stung his eyes. He piloted the speeder to the Senator’s apartment, parking out front.With Herculean effort gathered Obi-Wan’s equipment, and carried the sickly man into the building.   
  


C-3PO greeted them, “Master Kenobi and Mister Fett.”

”Hi, C-3PO.”, Obi-Wan gave a polite smile.

”I’ll get the Mistress for you.”

Padme appeared in a silk pink bathrobe and leggings a hand on her swollen stomach. A grimace appeared on her lips, and Obi-Wan reacted immediately.

”Is something the matter?” 

  
  
“I’m fine. Just feeling crampy today.”, Padme smiled. 

“Mind if I touch your bump?”, Obi-Wan asked gently.   
  


“Please. You’re the only one who can settle them.”, she chuckled, tears in her eyes.

Obi-Wan reached into the Force and soothed the little ones, “Do not get in a hurry on my behalf, children. I’m not going anywhere yet.”

”Do you think they know?”, Padme’s voice was quiet.

”They are force sensitive. The twins react to the emotion around them.”

“We all are going to miss you Obi-Wan. What will do without the glue who keeps our family together?”, Padme squeezed his hand.   
  
  


“I have always belonged to the Force and to her I shall return. I am within your heart now, and I will be when I pass into the Force.”, Obi-Wan reassured.   
  
  


They settled on the couch, Obi-Wan resting his head against Padme’s lap. He stroked her bump affectionately, the babies calmed and as did the contractions as Padme put her feet up.   
  
  


Cody made them a pot of tea, and sat it gently before them. Both Padme and Obi-Wan relaxed as they sought comfort in each other’s presence.

  
Obi-Wan sang softly a Stewnjoni lullaby to the twins. They delighted in each other company.   
  


“Why is that Anakin only makes them hyper?”

”He’s so dang loud and overwhelming in the Force. I don’t think Anakin means to be. He just has so much energy he doesn’t know what to do with.”  
  


“You’ve got to teach him not to make the babies hyper.”

”I’ll do my best.”

Obi-Wan found peace in Luke and Leia’s Force signature. He knew he had much to teach them, and could still teach them from the Force.   
  


Padme and Obi-Wan fell asleep on the couch. It was a common sight these days. Cody kept an eye on them.   
  


“Hi Cody.”, Anakin greeted as he came into the door.   
  


“Shh. They’re asleep.”

”Finally. Padme didn’t get any sleep last night.”

”Neither did he.”

”Do you think they _know_?”

”I think so. Their birth, his death. Packs and Obi-Wan seem especially in tune with each other.”

”How is the old man?”

”He was insisted upon being here. Not much longer I reckon til the twins are here.”

”Doctor says the twins will be here pretty much any day now.”, Anakin gave a softy sad smile.

”If I hadn’t seen the wild thing you Jetti do with the Force, I’d think this awfully strange. But there is something very Kenobi about being interconnected with yet another _Skywalker_.”

  
  


”The old man has been communicating with my unborn children, isn’t that something?”

  
“Wherever there is a Skywalker, a Kenobi is sure to follow.”, Cody shook his head.   
  


Cody and Anakin sat the kitchen table. They were both men in anticipation, on edge, in tune with their partners. Birth and death have an awful lot in common.


	16. Obi-Wan’s Life Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished my essay earlier than planned, and this little scene practically wrote itself. A little fluff for you as a treat.

Satine and Korkie were given guest quarters at the Temple to stay nearby anticipating Obi-Wan’s continual health decline. It was not uncommon for friends and family to come by to see Obi-Wan.

Even while Obi-Wan slept, people came to sit at his bedside, read, hold his hand or talk to him. Cody found great comfort in Kenobi’s childhood friends and the Council especially. 

Many nights Satine slept in the hospital bed with Cody and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan enjoyed Satine and Cody’s constant care in his final weeks. Ashoka and Rex returned from Mandalore to be nearby as well. 

In the midst of Obi-Wan’s conditioning worsening, they prepared to celebrate his 38th birthday. Despite Kenobi’s instance they had nothing to celebrate, Cody and Satine felt they should have a surprise party.   
  


It was tricky to know how Obi-Wan would be feeling and if he’d be awake enough to be present. Regardless, they felt it important enough to celebrate a final life day.   
  


Obi-Wan was perceptive enough to know they were planning something. He began to take less pain medication to be alert and aware. It was a small price to pay to see Satine and Cody so happy.   
  


When Obi-Wan woke up, Cody was preparing pancakes for breakfast. Satine snaked her arms around her partner, kissing him tenderly, “Happy life day, sweetheart.”

”Thank you.”, Obi-Wan gave her a soft smile.   
  


  
“Do you feel up to shower?”

“Please. If you’ll help me up, I can handle the rest.”

  
Satine helped Obi-Wan scoot to the edge of the bed, and transfer to the hover chair. He gave her a soft smile, placating low, reassurance.   
  


Kenobi was thankful once he was in the refresher alone. Starting the shower, he felt an odd sensation of warning fall over him.   
  


Knowingly Kenobi laid himself on the floor in the recuse position. When his brain felt fuzzy, headache and light sensitivity acted up, he knew a seizure was soon to follow. 

Kenobi eased into light healing trance before the seizure washed over him. It only lasted about 45 seconds, maybe a minute.   
  


He rested against the wall till he caught his breath. The seizures were happening more frequently. Quietly, Kenobi wondered if that’s how he die.   
  


Shaking the morbid thought away, Obi-Wan climbed into the shower and sat on the shower chair. He washed himself, and called for Satine when he finished.

She helped him get dry, dressed and back into his hover chair. Satine and Obi-Wan walked to the kitchen table where they had breakfast.

The morning was quiet, Obi-Wan napped in the sunshine on the porch. He spent most days in bed or his rocking chair. Satine read to him from a book of poetry while Cody lovingly played with his hair.

* * *

Towards the evening Cody and Obi-Wan went to the archives for a change of scenery. Obi-Wan found comfort in the familiar spaces of the temple flourish with noise and life.

When they returned, Obi-Wan noticed the apartment was unusually quite. He had known something was up. As they entered the apartment, the lights flickered on and their friends jumped out from their hiding places, “Happy Lifeday, Obi-Wan!”

Obi-Wan had sincere tears in his eyes, “Oh.” He knew it might be one of the last times his friends and family gathered for a happy celebration.

They passed punch around and put a slash around Obi-Wan. The life day boy was the life of the party, laughing, talking and even dancing in his hover chair.   
  


Cody noted Obi-Wan was unusual alert, which he soon realized when he discovered the hidden pain pills that Obi-Wan would be pay for it tomorrow.   
  


There were even a few small gifts and tokens for Obi-Wan. He quite proudly wore his new robe and socks. Kenobi drew comfort from the poetry book, kind notes and flowers.   
  


Obi-Wan seemed to soak up the attention of all the party goers. He sillily modeled his new robe and rocks. Master Yoda and Obi-Wan has quiet tearful talk in which the ancient one needed a hug.   
  


They celebrated because in the face of anticipating death, life still happened. Obi-Wan lived 38 years, and for every year he graced the galaxy was something worth celebrating.

He made his way around the room, knowingly drawn to Padme. Obi-Wan gave her a smile, “You haven’t told Anakin you’re having contractions.”

”How did you know?”

”Your lips are twisted ever so slightly in a grimace.”

”I didn’t want to ruin your party.”

“Padme, I would be absolutely delighted if my grandchildren came today, tomorrow, or next week.”

”Oh, _Obi-Wan_.”, she squeezed his hand.

”Little ones, go easy on your Mom, okay? Two against one isn’t fair.”

“I want you there when the twins are born.”

“No where I’d rather be.”, he smiled.

“It’s still early. They’re only about every fifteen minutes. Don’t tell Anakin.”

“Cross my heart.”

Obi-Wan winked at her, before moving onto the next party guest. He tried to talk to each and every guest, before grew tired before the end of the evening.   
  


  
Cody carried him to bed once the guests had gone home with a loving tenderness.   
  


“Happy life day, Ben.”

”Thank you for this.”

”Was it too much?”, Cody asked.

”No. It was just right.”

Obi-Wan smiled giving him a reassuring look. Satine pressed a cup of water and pain meds on his hand.   
  


“Rest. We’ll be here when you walk.”  
  


Obi-Wan dreamed of the twins as he slept. Sometime he wasn’t sure if they were just dreams or real. He could feel how strong Luke and Leia were in the Force.


	17. Obi-Wan’s Life Day Part II

Obi-Wan slept for several hours before Cody shook him. It was late evening, still Obi-Wan’s Lifeday. The sickly man quietly groused in a low voice, “Cody?”

”It’s Padme. She’s asking for you.”

”The babies?”

”Anakin says she’s almost in the home stretch.”

”Okay.”   
  


Gingerly, Obi-Wan heaves his skeletal fragile body offer the edge of the bed and sits until he finds his center of gravity. He accepts Cody’s help to pull on his silk blue robe and slippers before transferring to the hover chair.

Cody’s hands are gentle and expert as they secure the oxygen tank and pain pump onto the chair. They walk down to the Halls of Healing. Korkie and Satine sit in the waiting room.

Cody gives Obi-Wan a kiss, “Tell her to give ‘em hell.”

”Of course, darling.”, Obi-Wan smiles. His boney fingers push the hoverchair’s joystick forward. He finds Anakin pale and white as a sheet, head between his knees fighting nausea.

”You okay, padawan?”, Obi-Wan asks the young man.   
  


“I’m freaking out a little.”, Anakin admits, ever the shy and gentle soul Obi-Wan knew, gone the arrogant fearless Knight.

”Peace. It will all be well, son.”

”How do you know?”

”Padme is a force to be reckoned with, and those babies are just as strong.”

“Oh.”, Anakin lets out a shaky breath. 

“I’ll sit with her. You should go for a walk, eat something, and meditate with Ashoka. You’ll feel less woozy.”

  
  
Anakin nods and does as Obi-Wan suggests. Obi-Wan knocks and hears Padme tell him to come in.   
  


The room is bathed in a soft light, it’s quiet as music plays lightly. Padme even tired and sweaty looks like a goddess.

  
Master Che is feeding her ice chips, and wiping Padme’s forehead between contractions.

”Seven centimeters dilated. It won’t be long now.”, Che says softly. 

“I can do that.”, Obi-Wan gestures at the wet cloth.   
  


“Sure.”

Obi-Wan takes her place, and gently wets the cloth. Padme pants working through a particularly difficult contraction. He looks at the clock, and waits.   
  


Kenobi offers his hand, and with a flick of the wrist releases her pain into the Force. He murmurs quiet encouragement, they don’t need words. They communicate in knowing glances and looks.   
  


“Anakin went for a walk.”

She gave him a look of gratitude. _He can be a bit much._ Obi-Wan laughed at the quirk of her lips. The Jedi Master coached her through the next hour or so of labor.   
  
  


Anakin makes an appearance around the time Master Che announces Padme is ten centimeters dilated. Padme and Obi-Wan are locked in their silent communication.

Anakin looks at them with awe. He kept his eyes at her shoulders afraid of looking down and getting woozy. But Obi-Wan was absolutely fearless.   
  


Padme begins to follow her body’s instinct to push, and bares down between contractions. She lets out a shout feeling the baby crown.

”I see baby’s head full of hair.”, Obi-Wan encouraged.

Master Che guided Padme’s hand to feel the top of baby’s forehead. Within three or four strong pushes, the head healer caught the boy. Luke was quiet, he did not cry right away.

”Is he okay?”, Padme asked.

”He’s receiving oxygen from the placenta. Give him a moment.”, she reassured simulating Luke to breath. The quiet, gentle soul finally came into his body and gave a hesitant cry.   
  


The entire Temple could feel this new soul’s warmth and strength in the Force greet them at 11:55 pm on Obi-Wan’s life day.

Obi-Wan had tears in his eyes as little Luke cried. Master Che laid the boy on his mother’s chest. They all four admired him. Anakin looked in awe as he cooed at his son.

Master Che guided Anakin to cut the cord, and she soon delivered the placenta. Luke lazily suckled at his mother’s breast. Their joy was short lived as Padme felt the need to push again.

The boy was swaddled, and handed to Anakin who held him close. When the light surged calling him to protect, nurture and love his child, Anakin wondered if that’s how Obi-Wan felt.   
  


Leia ever dramatic was born five minuet after Luke, having her own birthday being born at 12:01 am. She gave a loud, fierce cry announcing her arrival.

Again the Force came alive feeling this little warrior join the galaxy. Padme held her close, nursed her child. Master Che delivered the rest of the afterbirth and gentle cared for the tear Padme had.   
  


Tiredly the new mother tended to her babies, before long she looked at Obi-Wan, “Would you like to hold them?”

“Oh. I might not be strong enough.”

”Fear not. Anakin will help you.”

Anakin helps Obi-Wan settle on the couch. With a pillow in Kenobi’s lap and Anakin’s help, the Jedi Master holds the twins in his arms finally.   
  


“Hello there.”, Obi-Wan said quietly.   
  


“This is your Papa. He’s one of the best Jedi Master and grandfathers a kid could ask for. Be nice, little ones.”, Anakin cooed at them.   
  
  


“My little warrior and light.”, Obi-Wan smiled, gently tracing Luke’s cheek. He looked between the babies with such peace.  
  


He felt like he knew them. The Master supposed that’s what happens you neither of you are here nor there. The twins and Obi-Wan were ships in the night, passing each other as they journeyed along.

”I thought you’d be mad.”, Anakin whispered.

”Why?”

”Me lying about Padme for so long, then getting her pregnant.”

”The Force provides in mysterious ways. It is meant to be.”, Obi-Wan shrugged.

”What about the Code?”

”Few things are more important in this world than Love.”

“You are full of surprises, Councilor.”

  
“Attachments don’t have to weigh us down. They can be the very thing that keeps us grounded.”

“You think so?”

”I know so.”

Anakin watches as Obi-Wan closes his eyes with such peace and happiness etched on his face. There is a knowing feeling in Skywalker’s gut.   
  
  


Obi-Wan has completed his mission. It is only a matter of time before he becomes one with the Force. But for now, they take comfort in this sacred moment of new life, and celebration of the twins’ arrival. 


	18. Birth and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.

He held on for several weeks, almost stubbornly. Obi-Wan’s favorite place was sitting in his rocking chair holding the babies. He Even as he stopped eating and began sleeping more, bi-Wan fought to be present with his family. During his waking hours, he was with the babies. There was something about Luke and Leia that gave him peace.  
  


It was almost as if he was waiting to meet them before he passed into the Force. Padme and Anakin often came to his apartment with the twins. Both the babies and Obi-Wan seemed to draw comfort from one another. They lived in a state of perpetual goodbyes. Obi-Wan continued to say what he felt he needed to say, and others did as well. No words were left unsaid, visitors were frequently in and out of his quarters.   
  


The last vivid memory Cody and Satine held of Obi-Wan alert was in his living room. Padme, Anakin, Ashoka, Korkie and the twins. Obi-Wan sat around the dinner table with such a peaceful, knowing look on his face.The pair remember his gentle kisses and hugs, passionate declarations of I love yous. It was as if Obi-Wan knew his time was near. 

* * *

It happened as Cody expected it might. Obi-Wan had a seizure one evening when Satine and Cody laid in bed with him. The seizures made it harder and harder to rouse him from afterwards. This one lasted over five minutes which required a trip to the Halls of Healing. Satine and Cody held each other tearfully as Ben was taken to the emergency bay.   
  


Master Che worked to stabilize him and make him comfortable. Obi-Wan never quite regained full awareness. When awake, he turned away food, occasionally accepted slips of water to wet his lips. Master Che turned the lights down low, and tucked him into bed before stepping into the waiting room.   
  


“It won’t be long now.”, Vokra Che had a softness in her voice.   
  


“Can we see him?”, Cody asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.   
  
  


“Yes, do continue talking to him. Say your goodbyes again. Contact whoever you need to”

Cody and Satine sat on either side of Obi-Wan holding his hand. They talked to him, unsure whether he could hear them or not. It didn’t matter they told him how much they loved him.

Satine woke the handful of people she knew Obi-Wan would want close by. His childhood friends, Masters Plo, Yoda, Mace, his son and padawans.

They took turns saying their goodbyes in the tiny hospital room. Anakin sniffled, but pressed a kiss to his Master’s forehead, “May you find peace, Master.” He pressed his forehead into Padme’s shoulder as the sobs racked his body.

Ashoka read him poetry and gave him a big hug, “Thank you for teaching me everything I know, Master. I will not forgot the lessons you have taught me.”

Yoda lingered for some time, a sadness in the ancient one’s eyes. It was never easy to say goodbye to an old friend.   
  


Plo and Mace offered a Jedi prayer with anointing oils. It seemed to bring them all a measure of comfort.   
  


Rex was quiet, but he held Obi-Wan’s hand and squeezed it three times. Their secret language: I love you.   
  


Brant, Garen, Reeft, and Quin came together. It was odd to know their oldest friend and crèche mate was dying so young. So many people had died during the Clone Wars, cancer felt like a thief.

Korkie didn’t know what to say so he offered a song in Mando. He held his father’s hand and told him stories of his childhood. 

Brant held his hand, talking to him softly, “Say hello to Master Tahl for me, okay?”. Reeft kissed his forehead. Garen cried quietly. Quin told stories, they thanked him for his friendship, wisdom and laughter.

Obi-Wan slept most hours the day, rarely opening his eyes. Within days of his latest uptick in seizure activity, Che noted his breathing was becoming more and more labored.   
  
  


“He’s close.”, Che announced turning off the monitors. It was early morning, the sunshine breaking through and bathing them in light. 

“Okay.”, Cody sniffled. 

It was quiet, Cody noted, not unlike the night the twins were born. He took Obi-Wan’s hand, glancing up at Satine. She climbed into bed and laid beside her partner.   
  


Cody talked to him, just to let Obi-Wan know he was here. It hard to see him so gaunt and sickly. There was a feeling of relieve in knowing he wouldn’t suffer any longer.

Cody noticed that Obi-Wan’s pain had never gone away. He hit well behind a mask, and careful looks. Death was a gift, a freedom from the things cancer stole from Obi-Wan. There was a sense of relief for Cody.

Obi-Wan’s breaths were becoming fewer and far between. It was labored effort to maintain oxygenation. There were little signs of alertness or sensations.  
  


Running a hand through his hair, Cody whispered quietly, “You go whenever you’re ready, Ben. We’re here.”

Obi-Wan took his final breath surrounded by the two people he loved dearly.Master Che gave them as much time as they needed.   
  


Satine kissed Obi-Wan’s hand a final time, and Cody quietly murmured few words of their battle chant for lost Vod.

  
The pair took time to bathe and care for Obi-Wan’s body a final time per Mandalorian custom before finally calling for Master Che.   
  


Obi-Wan’s death was felt in the Force, all in the Temple began mourning. The bells of the Temple rang out announcing their loss. 

It felt weird to walk out of the hospital room without _Obi-Wan_. Cody swallowed his tears, Satine took his hand.   
  
  


“We’re still partners as long as you’ll have me.”, Satine quietly whispered as they held each other. 

“Thank you.”

Cody felt a numbness, an emptiness where Obi-Wan’s presence once filled. He did not cry until they were alone. He held his head down, and turned the corner until he found Rex.   
  


“I need to be with our vode.”

”Of course.”

Satine did not want to presume she was included in their private mourning of Obi-Wan. She was surprised when Cody took her hand.   
  


“Come meet the men he served alongside.”

”There is no where I’d rather be.”

Satine meet the men who fought at her partner’s side. Despite her pacifistic conviction, there was something healing about being among her people, singing the songs of ancient and passing the law ale around.   
  


“To General Kenobi.”, Rex said quietly offering a toast.

The 212th raised their glasses as they mourned the man who they all loved and respected deeply.


	19. The Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this helps make up for the sadness of the last chapter. 👉👈 🥺

Obi-Wan opens his eyes, and discovers his new form. There is no more pain, tumors pressing on his brain or struggle to breath. Giving a tentative test of his new body, he finds a renewed vigor and strength in his limbs.

There is a swell of excitement, realization that he can do the things he loves again. It's almost overwhelming to be in this new body free from pain, suffering and illness.

He fears he is alone at first, navigate the unknown spaces of the garden Kenobi found himself in. Obi-Wan settles in a child's pose, and seeks the Force within himself for guidance. He nearly loses his balance when a familiar voice he hasn't heard in years call his name, "Obi-Wan."

He opens his eyes, and his jaw drops, tears filling his eyes. Her chocolate skin glowed with the force, braids almost like a crown, and her eyes as brown as he remembers them being. 

"Master Tahl." 

She envelops him a hug before he falls, "You lived such much longer than I thought you would!"

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Nonsense, I'm very proud of the man you became."

"I'm so sorry, Master, please forgive me."

"Obi-Wan. My death was not your fault."

"I disagree. I disobeyed my Master."

"You were thirteen and did what you thought was right. I have given Qui a hard time about since he joined the force himself." 

  
  
“Brant says hello.”

”Oh, we have much to talk about.”

”Certainly.”, Obi-Wan offers politely. 

Tahl cups his face, "We have been waiting for you." She thinks someone has tamed her wild one, broken his spirit. There is much healing still left to do.   
  
  


Her Obi-Wan had laughed, and smiled a lot more. The man before her hides behind Kenobi bullshit and calm-tranquil Jedi Master mask. 

“And I for you”

Talh guides him back to the common area. Obi-Wan is surprised to find they have their own Jedi Temple, it looks so much like his earthy home. Talh and Qui-Gon have made preparations for Obi-Wan to stay in their second bedroom.

  
  


“Is he here?”

”Of course. We didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

Master Talh shows him to the wash room, and offers a pair buttery soft, robes much like the ones he wore in life only softer, less corse.

Kenobi collects himself, there is a sadness in knowing he has been reunited with the people he has missed. Part of him still worries for the ones he left behind.   
  


He looks at his face in the mirror. Obi-Wan wonders if his Master will receive him. He looks every bit the 38 year old Jedi Master he had had been, only healthy and strong.   
  


His copper hair with its grey flecks and the tired rings under his eyes. There is a steel in his eyes, a determination in his jaw that Padawan Kenobi did not posses.

Obi-Wan takes a deep steadying breath. He thinks of Cody, Padme, Rex and Satine. _Will he see them again?_ Those with the Force within them he knows he certainly will. There are so many questions he has.   
  


He is not the little boy Qui-Gon Jinn knew or the young man still hiding in the shadows of his Master. Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Jedi Master whose faced war, cancer, death and torture. He has loved two people, began a grandfather, raised two padawans and son.   
  
  


This new body is unfamiliar, strange to him. At least the thrum of infinite sadness is familiar, comforting. Part of Obi-Wan is itching to pick up a lightsaber, and use his healthy body to move through katas.

There is a knowing that he cannot avoid Qui-Gon for eternity. Obi-Wan decides however, he is not quite ready to face him.   
  


  
Talh is understanding and kind, “The Force temple is the same as the one you knew in life.”

”I’ll be in the stalles.”

”It’s normal to feel overwhelmed.”

Obi-Wan is pleased when she passes him his lightsabers. He clips it to his belt, and moves through the Temple. The dead give him a wide berth.   
  


He removes his cloak and began stretching. His body is whole and health in a way Kenobi hasn’t experienced in months. It brings tears to his eyes, Obi-Wan was back in his prime.   
  


Tentatively, he moved slowly and gently to warm up his muscles. Once Kenobi felt limber and prepared he moved through his Soresu katas intergrating Djem So and Makashi. Just to know he still could, Obi-Wan proudly added an Ataru aerial before returning to his Soresu. 

Qui-Gon watched from the doorway, admiring his former padawan’s lithe, graceful body move with fluidity and strength. It breath taking to see Obi-Wan as a Jedi Master: grounded, compassionate, warrior, and peace keeper.   
  
  


There was no doubt he had grown into a capable, wise Jedi Master. His padawan on the Council! Jinn was in awe of this man who stood before him an equal. 

“I never taught you Soresu.”

“I changed how I fought after you died.”

”I’ve never seen the forms integrated as beautifully and dead as you move through them.”

”The Sith’s presence demanded change in how we fought.”

  
“I never wished you to have such a difficult life.”  
  


”Peace, Master. We cannot change the past.”

Obi-Wan’s fear of rejection bleeds into the Force. It is gone when Jinn takes the step forward and cups his cheek with his gentle massive hand.   
  
  


There is something beautiful about seeing the lines of age and laughter on his Master’s face. Obi-Wan resists the urge to run his fingers through Master’s brown-grey streaked hair. He will certainly have to braid it again. 

“I am so incredibly proud of the man you have become.”

Obi-Wan closes his eyes as the tears roll down his face. He closes the distance between them letting his Master hold him as tightly as he did when Kenobi was a youngling.   
  


“Talh and I have waited for you to join us.”

”I am grateful, Master.”

”You are ours, padawan.”

”I have missed you both.”

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon cling to one one another, tears rolling down both of their faces. Something within Obi-Wan begins to heal, to mend, part of his brokenness becomes whole again. 


	20. Cody And Clan

Cody’s eyes were red rimmed and tired from crying. He looked over the space he once shared with Obi-Wan. The commander knew Kenobi would never again occupy this space.   
  


He felt hallow seeing the reading glasses on the night stand, the unfinished cup of tea and robe still hanging on the dinning room chair.   
  


Before Obi-Wan passed, they had gone through his meager possessions. His robes of, course would be returned to the Temple. However, Cody chose to keep the beloved cream sweater and a cardigan for himself.   
  


Several trinkets and books were gifted to designated persons per Obi-Wan’s wishes: a chess set for Korkie, poetry for Yoda, set of kata scrolls for Ashoka. For the twins, he left a set of letters. Anakin and Padme were given a family photo album with stories.   
  


Cody had been given a pocket watch.Obi-Wan had long since kept a journal he intended to give Satine. And there was a volume of petitions addressed to the Council.  
  


With a sniffle, Cody put the clutter into a box and cried at the sink as he washed Kenobi’s beloved tea mug. He wouldn’t stay here. The Jedi had been kind enough to let him stay as long he desired.   
  


But Cody cannot heal here, in the Temple walls where every corner reminds him of his riddur. He’ll take his proper place alongside Satine as Consort. Returning to Mandalore with his new found family brings him a measure of comfort. 

He stood over the sink, knuckles white from the strain on holding onto the counter. Cody lets out a broken sob, “Pull it together, Kote. They need you strong.”

Satine wraps her arm around him, “Kote, you do not have be strong in front of me.”

They hold each other tightly. “We’ve got a funeral to attend.”, Cody sniffled. 

”You can cry.”

”The Jetti don’t grieve that way.”

”Well, we Mando’ade do.”

Satine squeezes his hand, Cody extends his elbow and escorts her to the hall of remembrance. Mace meets them outside the inner sanctum, and clears his throat politely, “I’ll need Kenobi’s saber.”

”Oh, of course.”, Cody sniffles and Un clips the saber from his belt loop. He can feel the thrum of Obi-Wan’s force signature on the hilt. The blade is crying, Kote thinks to himself.   
  


_“This weapon is your life.”,_ Obi-Wan had often told his padawans. He must’ve zoned out given the look of concern on Mace and Satine’s faces.   
  


  
“He told me this weapon is a Jedi’s very life. It is not lost on me how often Ben entrusted me with it.”, Cody explained, gently handing the saber over. His fingers brush Mace’s, the Master of the Order is softer, kinder today. 

“He will not be forgotten. The saber will kept carefully on display and respected just as Obi-Wan’s memory will be.”

”Thank you.”

They enter the Hall of Remembrance. Obi-Wan’s body lies on the crypt, covered with a sheet. Cody and Satine take their place among Kenobi’s inner circle and colleagues. The room was packed and the Jedi even arranged overflow sitting. Many of the 212th and 501th attended, they also broadcasted the service for the galaxy.   
  


It was raining today, and all the Jedi felt Kenobi’s absence. It felt as if even the galaxy grieved the loss of her child.   
  
  


Cody glanced at Anakin, he looked lost, small, unsure. He clung to Padme, holding Leia in his arms. The young man is lost in his grief.   
  


Ahsoka and Korkie whisper their concerns to Master Plo. Rex’s face is stoic, masked, he squeezed Cody’s hand discreetly.   
  


“Anakin hasn’t said a word since wit happened.”, Ashoka whispered.   
  
  


“He will not be alone, little Soka.”, Plo reassures.   
  


“Gather here today to honor Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, we do.”, Master Yoda led the service.   
  


Cody closed his eyes, not really listening to the few who offered eulogies. Brant shared about her friend in childhood, Master Plo spoke about his devotion and Knighthood, Ashoka shared a few stories of her own.   
  


Anakin declined speaking at the funeral, afraid of crying in of the council. He held his baby tightly instead, leaning on Padme for support.   
  
  


The body was lowered into the flood as the light beam shown from the Temple. You could see it from across the city. Obi-Wan finally could rest. 

The Council stood up to close with prayer.

”We give Obi-Wan Kenobi back to the Force, dear ones.”, Master Plo gives a soft, sad smile.

”Gave him to us the Force did. Yet in did not lose him the Force did in giving, nor do we loss Kenobi in his return.”, Yoda holds his gimmer stick tightly in his hand. 

“For what is the Force is ours always, if we are the Force’s. Life is eternal and love immortal.”, Master Windu offers.   
  
  


“Death is but a horizon, nothing more than a limit to our sight.”, Mundi concludes.

  
Cody feels numb still, he regroups with his partner and children. They receive an endless amount of people offering their well wishes.

The Jedi’s funerals are simple. It does not feel like enough. They go to Dex’s and raise a glass to a Obi-Wan. They laugh and cry. Cody thinks maybe, they found more peace in one another in one of Obi-Wan’s favorite places than they ever did his funeral. 

  
And for the first time in a week, Anakin finally speaks, “A toast to Ben Kenobi: friend, teacher, father, grandfather, husband. May we remember what he taught us: families are forever.”

”Here, here.”, they clink their glasses together.


	21. Chapter 21

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is a conundrum Qui-Gon isn’t sure where to even begin. He cannot scrap yet alone penetrate the man’s self-constructed walls. Jinn vows to spend the rest of eternity figuring him out. He knew Padawan Kenobi like the back of his hand.

At 38, Kenobi is very bit Jinn’s equal, and at times his skill rivals Qui-Gon. Jinn has spend the last hour pacing their living room. He knew well enough Obi-Wan was thirteen or thirty-eight to recognize the signs of Kenobi bullshit.   
  


The difference being Kenobi has immaculate, fortified shields and Jinn cannot even touch them. Obi-Wan had made himself disappear. These shields weren’t like anything Qui-Gon had encountered before. Why would anyone have any need to build an impenetrable fortress around themselves?

”You are going to wear a floor in the floor, darling.” Tahl chided. She swears these stubborn emotionally constipated men of hers will drive her up the wall.

”I am worried about Obi-Wan.”

“Give him time. It’s only been a few weeks.”

“He won’t talk to me, petal.”, Quin-Gon tiredly collapsed beside her on the couch. Her ebony hand takes his, and she kisses it gently.   
  


“Obi isn’t you. Our spitfire waits until he has considered every angle, possibilities, and disaster.”

”I must find him.”, Qui-Gon worries his hair. He already has a streak of grey hair thanks to his padawan. A master never stops worries about their padawan, even when said padawan is a Jedi Master himself.   
  


  
“Somethings never change.”, Tahl clicked her tongue, then moved to press a kissing against Qui-Gon’s forehead. 

Jinm searches the usual haunts before going to the royal gardens. It wasn’t a place he knew Obi-Wan to frequent often while he was alive. However, the oak tree had been planted in Jinn’s memory after death. It was as good a place to check as any.

He almost missed the fabrication of space before him. Qui-Gon looked at, and found it almost as if he was strongly swayed to look away. Yeah, that most be the spot then.   
  


“Obi-Wan?”, Jinn called gently.

The Jedi Masted sighed, and slowly revealed himself. He was reclining himself against a tree.   
  


“Qui. I’m _fine_.”

“You don’t look _fine_.”

”I did not finish to bothered.”

“Talk to me kid.”

”I’m not _your_ little boy anymore, Jinn.”, Obi-Wan watches Jinn open and close his mouth, jaw tight.

They just look at each other sizing the other’s skill and size. Obi-Wan has become a quite capable man before his very eyes.   
  


“Habit, padawan.”

”I’m a grown man, Master. And I have been for a long time.”

”Apologizes, _Master_ Kenobi.”, Qui-Gon bows his head in apology.   
  


“ _Arise_.”

“Do you not wish to punish me?”

”No, Master.”, delight and astonishment twinkle in Kenobi’s eyes, a smile around his lips for once.   
  


“A Master worries for his padawan, no matter how old said padawan is.”

”I am aware.”, Kenobi cleared his throat.

They lay together in the grass, feeling the sunshine on their skin and the thrum of life around them. Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan’s hand and gently squeezed. 

”A credit for your thoughts?”

”D-does it get _easier_?”

”Sometimes. It look me a long time to learn to contact you. But even if you couldn’t hear me or see me, I was there.”, Qui-Gon locks eyes with Obi-Wan, brushing a stray hair out of his face.

”I-I think of my family waiting to to join me on the other side. Will they join me on the other side?”

“The Force is within every living thing, padawan. Even your Cody and Satine.”

”I wish to learn to contact them. I’ve got to look after them. It would put me at ease.”

”Of course. Our lessons begin tomorrow.”

”You aren’t upset?”

”It’s perfectly alright to miss the people you love, Obi.”

”Even if I longed to be at your side?”

”Grief as you know is a complicated thing.”

Obi-Wan exhales, “I do.”

”You still look sad.”

”Destined for infinite sadness, I am, have always been, Master.”

”No, lad, you have found family, love, and yourself. You have the respect of your peers and now, can finally rest under the watchful eyes of your Master.”

”Perhaps it is both from.... a certain point of view.”

”You are such a smartass you know?”

”They called me the Negotiator, made me a Councilor. Do not act surprised.”

”Your silver tongue wounded me in your youth. We are intimately acquainted.”

“Age looks good on you, Master.”

”Aye. You and Skywalker keep me on my toes even in death.”, Qui-Gon grins.

”I have missed you, Master. Not a day went by I didn’t thing of you.”

”I often wished I could’ve been at your side through this one. Perhaps, in a way I always have been.”

”Thank you, Qui-Gon.”

”For what?”

”Pulling me out of my head.”

”Of course, padawan-mine.”, Qui-Gon pressed a kiss to Kenobi’s forehead. They walk arm in arm back to their shared quarters.   
  


  
Talh has prepared a hearty stew and bread. Obi-Wan is well cared for here, they will help him find the rest and peace his soul longs for. 


End file.
